The ByaRen Facebook Page
by MiracleAngel500
Summary: No Longer a Oneshot: What happens when Ichigo makes a ByaRen facebook page? I'm looking for more pairings to make facebook oneshots about, so pm or review. ByaRen (duh), SzaIshi (one sided?), and swearing. Also, is Toshi a perv? Find out! Now includes ByaRen AND Aigin, and GrimmKarin, UlquiHime and GrimIchi. Soon to be GrimUlqui.
1. ByaRen

**A/N- O.O This oneshot was inspired by **blackerthanbleach**'s IchiRuki Facebook Fanclub. XD I just thought Ichigo and Rukia shouldn't have all the fun! =P**

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** What is this?

_Renji Abarai liked this comment_

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **You two make such a cute couple, I just HAD to make a facebook page.

**Renji Abarai:** Ichigo, I will go bankai on your ass.

_Byakuya Kuchiki, Uryu Ishida, and Rukia Kuchiki liked this comment._

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Please. Allow me.

_Uryu Ishida, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai and _8_others liked this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Wait, how did you get into my hou

**Orihime Inoue: **Why did Kurosaki-kun stop typing?

**Kon:**Ichigo just got fucking cherry petals shoved up his ass!

_Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai liked this comment._

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi:** Still... they do make a good couple. Almost as good as that (im)perfect scientist and the Quincy boy.

_Szayel Aporro Grantz liked this comment._

**Uryu Ishida:** WHAT THE FUCK?! NO!

_Nemu Kurotsuchi, Orihime Inoue, Renji Abarai and 10 others liked this comment._

**Hanataro Yamada:** Um... hello... what's going on?

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Bykya wnt bnka on m!

_Byakuya Kuchiki liked this comment._

**Hanataro Yamada: **Kuchiki taicho used his bankai on you?!

_Ichigo Kurosaki liked this comment._

**Retsu Unohana: **Hanataro, you want to go help Ichigo? =)

_Isane Kotetsu, Hanataro Yamada, Orihime Inoue and _3_others liked tis comment._

**Hanataro Yamada: **Hai, taicho!

_Isane Kotetsu and Retsu Unohana liked this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Thanks, Hanataro.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Ichigo... my brother and his lieutenant are NOT a couple.

_Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Uryu Ishida and _27_others liked this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki:**Oh, yeah? Go on youtube and search 'ByaRen tribute'. Trust me, it's true!

**Uryu Ishida: **What the actual fuck... he's right!

_Shuuhei Hisadi, Kira Izuru, Ikkaku Madarame and _41_others liked this comment._

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **How... did these pictures... get online?

_Renji Abarai liked this comment._

**Rangiku Matsumoto: ~**Sorry, Kuchiki taicho! O.O

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Kon, Keigo Asano and _74_others liked this comment._

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** Matsumoto.

_Byakuya Kuchiki liked this comment._

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Taicho!

**Kira Izuru: **You're dead...

_Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Toshiro hitsugaya and _104_others liked this comment._

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Matsumoto, you should know better than to do that.

_Byakuya Kuchiki liked this comment._

**Matsumoto: **Sorry, taicho.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** Don't lie about the pictures... you know full well half of those were mine. XD

_Kon, Keigo Asano, Rangiku Matsumoto and_ 45_others liked this comment._

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** Wait, what?

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **It's a living. You would be surprised how much tactical information Espada will trade for yaoi pictures!

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Nnoitora Gilga, Szayel Aporro Grantz and_ 6 _others liked this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** How much do they pay for pictures of Uryu shirtless? *coughcoughSZAYELcoughcough*

_Szayel Aporro Grantz and Mayuri Kurotsuchi liked this comment._

**Szayel Aporro Grantz: **Quite a lot, actually... care to test it?

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya and_ 4_others liked this comment._

**Uryu Ishida: **What?! Kurosaki!

**Ryuken Ishida:** I might be interested in that offer as well... you never know when tactical information will be useful.

_Szayel Aporro Grantz, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and_ 8 _others liked this comment._

**Uryu Ishida:** I... why is my father offering shirtless pictures of me to the Espada?

_Renji Abarai and Souken Ishida liked this comment._

**Renji Abarai:** Well, I already knew your father kicks puppies... now I know he's a pervert as well.

_Uryu Ishida and Souken Ishida liked this comment._

**Souken Ishida: **Ryuken. You should know  
better. This page is for making fun of Byakuya and Renji, not for selling shirtless pictures of my grandson to the Espada.

_Uryu Ishida liked this comment._

**Uryu Ishida: **I'm not even going to ask why my dead grandfather has a facebook page... the important thing is that those videos prove there's a lot going on between you two!

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Kon, Toshiro Hitsugaya and _38 _others liked this comment._

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi:** You guys aren't going to believe this... I installed cameras in Captain Kuchiki's room. Go on youtube and search 'live camera ByaRen footage'.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** O.O

_Kon, Keigo Asano, Rangiku Matsumoto and _105 _others liked this comment._

**Renji Abarai:** Mayuri Kurotsuchi, I will now train day and night until I am strong enough to kill you.

_Uryu Ishida liked this comment._

**Yumichiki Ayasegawa:** The important part here is that they're both gay. XD

_Ikkaku Madarame, Szayel Aporro Grantz, Uryu Ishida and _3_others liked this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Uryu, do I even WANT to know why you liked that last comment?

_Souken Ishida, Ryuken Ishida, Szayel Aporro Grantz and _15 _others liked this comment._

**Uryu Ishida:** No. No, you don't.

**Szayel Aporro Grantz: **I KNEW IT!

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi liked this comment._

**Uryu Ishida: **There's going to be a SzaIshi facebook page in less than three minutes, isn't there.

_Szayel Aporro Grantz, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Ichigo Kurosaki liked this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Yep. Well, actually, it's already up as of ten seconds ago. Thank me later, Szayel.

_Szayel Aporro Grantz and Mayuri Kurotsuchi liked this comment._

**A/N- What do you think... should I make a new oneshot for SzaIshi? Or any other pairing? PM or review with pairing suggestions. Also, please, someone tell me if I should make new chapters on THIS story, or just make a NEW story. For the next pairings, I mean.**

**Uryu Ishida: **No, please, not me and Szayel...

_Souken Ishida and Ryuken Ishida liked this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **It's your own fault, Uryu.

**Szayel Aporro Grantz: **Besides... it'll be fun! XD

_Kon and Mayuri Kurotsuchi liked this comment._


	2. AiGin

**A/N- **

**Wow. My long, carefully written stories were passed in number of views AND in number of reviews by this spur-of-the-moment mini-thingy... in two days. XP At least now I know what people like...**

**Thank you to Devil'sEyeAlchemist13 for suggesting AiGin. Even though I know she won't like the helpless Aizen moment... oh well.**

**Please, review! Tell me what pairing I should do next! If I get no suggestions, I'll choose myself... which will be a disaster.**

**I'd probably do something wacky like Nnoitora and Yamamoto... I just gave myself nightmares.**

**Sosuke Aizen: **Gin, what is the meaning of this?

**Gin Ichimaru:** I was abou' ta ask ya the same question! I don' know wha' this is abou'!

**Kaname Tosen:** Apologies, Aizen-sama... but it is no secret you and Gin are together. I thought the Espada would benefit from being able to make fun- to congratulate you.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Szayel Aporro Grantz, Nnoitora Gilga and 7 others liked this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen: **Tosen. Were you the one who made this facebook page?

**Kaname Tosen:** Justice dictates I cannot lie. It was I.

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** Shut the fuck up about justice.

_Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Aizen, Nnoitora Gilga and 11 others liked this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen:** My own idea of justice dictates that I kill you for leaving this stain upon my honor.

**Gin Ichimaru:** Are ya sayin' I'm not good enou' for ya, Aizen-sama?

**Sosuke Aizen: **Nobody is good enough for me. I am god!

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:**No. You really aren't.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Nnoitora Gilga, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and 115 others liked this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen:** Grimmjow...

**Nnoitora Gilga: **Shit. Anyone near Grimmjow, run. Now.

_Sosuke Aizen, Tesra Lindocruz, Ichigo Kurosaki and _12_others liked this comment._

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** Thanks for the vote of confide

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Yeah, he's dead. As well as anyone within ten miles of him.

_Tesra Lindocruz, Szayel Aporro Grantz, Sosuke Aizen and_ 18 _others liked this comment._

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** Hah! I... just... beat... Aizen!

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Soutaicho Yamamoto, Kenpachi Zaraki and _567 _others like this comment_

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **WHAT! Awesomeness!

**Sosuke Aizen: **H-help...

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Like anyone's going to fight Grimmjow just to help AIZEN. Go die in a hole!

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Soutaicho Yamamoto, Yllfort Grantz and _893_others liked this comment._

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** Yes! I have defeated Sosuke Aiz

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Grimmjow? Grimmjow?

**Kaname Tosen: **It would appear someone 'fought Grimmjow just to help Aizen'.

_Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru liked this comment._

**Gin Ichimaru: **Never try to fight shinso AND kyoka Suigetsu AT ONCE... Aizen and I went bankai.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Aizen went... bankai?! o_0 what _is_ your bankai?

**Sosuke Aizen: **That's for me to know at you to die from. I'll tell you that it has to do with the song, Kyoka Suigetsu. That's all.

_Gin Ichimaru liked this comment._

**Kaname Tosen:** Wait. Ichimaru just risked his life for Aizen. I think that means AiGin is real...

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Nnoitora Gilga, Tesra Lindocruz and _4953 _others liked this comment._

**Karin Kurosaki: **Aizen. Favorite captain? Least favorite? Least favorite lieutenant?

_Yuzu Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara liked this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen:** ...should I be worried?

**Kisuke Urahara:** Answer her!

_Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki liked this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen: **Okay... Gin, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto.

_Gin Ichimaru liked this comment._

**Karin Kurosaki:** You just chose everything for AiGin! =D

_Yuzu Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara, Kaname Tosen and 54 others liked this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen: **Um... o_0

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** Dam yu gin ichmru..

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Is Grimmjow typing like that because he feels like it, or because Gin and Aizen working together broke half his fingers?

**Gin Ichimaru: **Fingers.

_Sosuke Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kaname Tosen and 97 others liked this comment._

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: **Gin... you should never have crossed me. Look behind you...

**Gin Ichimaru:** Behind me- shit!

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques liked this comment._

**Gin Ichimaru: **aizn hlp m

**Sosuke Aizen: **Grimmjow Jaegerjaques... look behind YOU.

_Gin Ichimaru liked this comment._

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** Oh, shi

**Sosuke Aizen: **Okay, I checked, he's really dead this time.

**Gin Ichimaru:** Thanks... =)

**Sosuke Aizen: **No problem... guys, we're gonna be offline for a while! XD

_Gin Ichimaru liked this comment._

**Kaname Tosen: **I told you. AiGin.

_Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Devil'sEyeAlchemist13 and 938 others liked this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Who's Devil'sEyeAlchemist13?

_Kaname Tosen, Kisuke Urahara, Tesra Lindocruz and 6 others liked this comment._

**Devil'sEyeAlchemist13:** Your worst nightmare, strawberry.

_Renji Abarai, Nnoitora Gilga, Uryu Ishida and 83498 others liked this comment._


	3. GrimmKarin

**A/N: **

**Whoa, it's just getting more popular! Plus it's so fun to write! **

**But I just realized how similar my 2****nd**** chapter is to my 1****st****. So I'll have to figure out how to fix that.**

**So many good ideas in the reviews, too. GinZuru, ZaraTaro GrimIchi and GrimUlqui are definitely going to happen, but it's first come first served, so thank you to Bluekit5 for suggesting GrimmjowXKarin.**

**Here we go!**

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** Karin! Why do you and Grimmjow have... a facebook fanclub?

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, Yylfordt Granz and _59_others liked this comment._

**Karin Kurosaki: **I don't know!

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques liked this comment._

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** You've GOT to be KIDDING! What dolt paired me with the strawberry's sister?!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Anyone mind if I kill both Grimmjow and whoever posted this?

_Karin Kurosaki, Nnoitora Gilga, Isshin Kurosaki and_ 7_others liked this comment._

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** Aaah! Where's the dislike button when you nee

**Yylfordt Granz:** I'm sitting here in Hueco Mundo watching Grimmjow get his butt royally kicked by Ichigo Kurosaki. And... ouch. Now they've turned it into a full out battle.

_Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi and Nnoitora Gilga liked this comment._

**Kenpachi Zaraki: **Can we turn this into a battle royal?

_Yachiru Kusajishi, Nnoitora Gilga, and Ikkaku Madarame liked this comment._

**Yylfordt Granz: **I'll ask, Grimmjow is a little too busy to type right now... yeah, it's fine. Just don't interfere in THEIR fight, you'll make them both pissed.

_Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Ikkaku Madarame and _73_others liked this comment._

**Ikkaku Madarame: **Yumichika and I are on our way!

_Yumichika Ayasegawa liked this comment._

**Ulquiorra Schiffer: **You will be met by the might of Hueco Mundo.

_Nnoitora Gilga, Yylfordt Granz, Tesra Lindocruz and _14_others liked this comment._

**Retsu Unohana: **Dear me... maybe I should go as well. With this many fighters...

_Isane Kotetsu and Hanataro Yamada liked this comment._

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** Well if I'd know it was going to cause this much of a fuss, I don't think I would have made a facebook fanclub for you two!

**Karin Kurosaki:** XP WHAT?! XP

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, Yylfordt Granz and _59_others liked this comment._

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** ...oops. =0

**Karin Kurosaki: **So it was YOU!

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, Yylfordt Granz and _4_others liked this comment._

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** It's true, though. I've seen you two making out when you think Ichigo is off saving the world and Isshin is off annoying Ryuken Ishida.

_Isshin Kurosaki liked this comment._

**Karin Kurosaki:** …

**Yuzu Kurosaki: **You might as well admit you have a boyfriend, Karin.

**Karin Kurosaki: **…

**Isshin Kurosaki:** My little darling, all grown up! Oh, Karin, do not let this create a gap between father and daughter, for that should be the strongest bond of all!

**Ryuken Ishida:** Shut UP, you TWIT.

_Karin Kurosaki liked this comment._

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** Battle's over, people, it's safe to come out now! XD

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi and _87 _others liked this comment._

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** Great. Grimmjow, read the others comments and just admit you and Karin are together!

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** …

**Karin Kurosaki:** That's what I said!

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** If you aren't together, why are you in my house right now, Grimmjow?

_Isshin Kurosaki liked this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Wait, what?! Grimmjow is in my HOUSE?! Wtf?!

_Uryu Ishida, Nnoitora Gilga, Yylfordt Granz and_ 5_ others liked this comment._

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: **Um... um... no I'm not?

**Yuzu Kurosaki: **Nice try.

**Karin Kurosaki:** Okay, okay already! We're together. You happy, Yuzu?

_Yuzu Kurosaki liked this comment._

Karin Kurosaki is in a relationship with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is in a relationship with Karin Kurosaki.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Does this mean I'm not allowed to beat him up anymore?

**Karin Kurosaki:** Yup. Sorry, Ichigo!

_Yuzu Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Yylfordt Granz and _4_others liked this comment._

**Bluekit5: **I KNEW YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER! Party at my place! =D

_Rangiku Matsumoto, Shuuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira and_ 482 _others liked this comment._

**Rangiku Matsumoto:** I'm not even going to ask who you are... is there going to be SAKE?

**Bluekit5:** Yup!

_Rangiku Matsumoto, Shuuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira and_ 3,940 _others liked this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Karin... is going... to a party... with sake... with her boyfriend. This isn't good.

_Isshin Kurosaki, Souken Ishida, Soutaicho Yamamoto and _5_others liked this comment._

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** Don't worry, I'm not THAT evil.

_Karin Kurosaki, Yylfordt Granz and Yuzu Kurosaki liked this comment._


	4. UlquiHime

**A/N- Okay, BrightWings111 was the third reviewer with GinZuru... then she changed it to Ulquihime which is good because GinZuru would be hard to write. For me, at least! On the other hand, Ulquihime is in my top 10 pairings! So, here goes. **

**BTW, when you review w/ a suggestion, you can always fell free to suggest little things that should be in the chapter, like who should have started the facebook for them. **

**Okay, last thing: Sorry I don't update very often! I'm not going to tell you my excuse, it's lame... XP**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer: **...

**Orihime Inoue:** There's an UlquiHime facebook page...? Why?

_Ulquiorra Schiffer liked this comment._

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** Oh, wow, the emo got a girlfriend!

**Sosuke Aizen:** Ulquiorra, when I gave you charge of the woman I never expected you two to get... involved with each other.

**Nnoitora Gilga: **What the fuck.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Tatsuki Arisawa and 204 others liked this comment._

**Orihime Inoue:** Guys, just because I told him what the 'heart' was... it doesn't mean...!

**Ulquiorra Schiffer: **...

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Ulquiorra, I'm going to kill you...

_Uryu Ishida, Tatsuki Arisawa, Kon and 57 others liked this comment._

**Orihime Inoue:** No, Kurosaki-kun! He didn't DO anything!

_Sosuke Aizen liked this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **o_0 Orihime... why are you defending the Espada?!

_Uryu Ishida, Tatsuki Arisawa, Soutaicho Yamamoto and 4938 others liked this comment._

**Orihime Inoue: **Uh...

**Gin Ichimaru:** Same reason I made this page! Yer all idiots if ya can't see it... there to'ally together!

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** So it was YOU!

_Uryu Ishida, Tatsuki Arisawa, Kon and 49 others liked this comment._

**Gin Ichimaru:** Aizen-sama, we may soon have intruders in Hueco Mundo!

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques liked this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen:** That's all right, I'll send Ulquiorra to deal with them... XD And Gin, I told you to please just call me Sosuke.

_Gin Ichimaru liked this comment._

**Ulquiorra Schiffer: **... I assume this mission will probably lead to my death...

_Sosuke Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida and 934 others liked this comment._

**Ulquiorra Schiffer has a new status: **Sent to die by Aizen-sama... =l

**Orihime Inoue:** XP Aizen, Kurosaki-kun, that's NOT NICE! Will you PLEASE just leave him alone?

_Ulquiorra Schiffer liked this comment._

**Uryu Ishida:** Uh, Inoue-san... why are you protecting him?

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Kon, Soutaicho Yamamoto and 59 others liked this comment._

**Tatsuki Arisawa:** Orihime...

_**Private chat**_

**Tatsuki: **Hime, do you like him? Be honest. I mean, you're protecting him and everything...

**Orihime:** Um... I mean, he's nice and everything...

**Tatsuki:** Please just tell me if you like him.

**Orihime:** Okay... I like him.

**Tatsuki: **... o_o WHY?!

**Orihime:** He's nice! Once you get past the... well... frozen-ness!

**Tatsuki:** But... he tried to kill Ichigo!

**Orihime:** Hey, Ichigo tried to kill a lot of Espada! Ulquiorra-kun was just defending his friends!

**Tatsuki:** I can think of a lot of arguments for that... but I won't use them.

**Orihime:** I really think he's learning, Tatsuki!

**Tatsuki: **I guess if you're happy... I am too. =)

**Orihime: **Aw, thanks Tatsuki! XD I'm glad I told you!

**Tatsuki:** You're going to need to tell Ichigo at some point... but right now, let's focus on stopping Ichigo, Uryu, and who knows who else from killing your boyfriend.

**Orihime:** Okay! But, Tatsuki... he's not my boyfriend. He doesn't know I like him...

**Tatsuki:** You're crazy if you haven't told him. Now meet me at the Urahara shop in five minutes.

**Orihime: **I'll be there!

**Kisuke Urahara: **Oh, hi you guys! If you need a Garganta, it's open downstairs.

**Orihime Inoue: **Thanks, Urahara-san!

**Gin Ichimaru:** Hi, girls!

**Tatsuki Arisawa:** Gin? What are you doing in Urahara's basement?

**Gin Ichimaru: **Helping ya two cross over inta Hueco Mundo and save her boyfriend! XD

_Ulquiorra Schiffer liked this comment._

**Orihime Inoue:** Um...

**Tatsuki Arisawa:** Okay then, let's get going!

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Why won't you just die already!

_Uryu Ishida, Kon, Rukia Kuchiki and 2 others liked this comment._

**Renji Abarai:** Rukia, why are we here? You just grabbed me and told me we had to get going!

_Jushiro Ukitake liked this comment._

**Rukia Kuchiki:** Apparently this Espada has been harassing Orihime!

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, and Kon liked this comment._

**Ulquiorra Schiffer:** I wasn't harassing her! We're just... kind of... I mean... not really...

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Orihime would never like you! :(

_Uryu Ishida, Kon, and Rukia Kuchiki liked this comment._

Orihime Inoue is now in a relationship with Ulquiorra Schiffer.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **WTF?! Orihime, he hacked your account, right?!

**Orihime Inoue: **This is really me... I don't know how to prove it to you! :)

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** You typed a smiley face... you're not Ulquiorra. He's too emo for smiley faces.

**Tatsuki Arisawa:** She told me how she felt, so I told her to just put it on Facebook already! So I guess she did. Sorry, Ichigo, but this is all 100% true!

**Orihime Inoue:** Now I just have to see if he feels the same... *gulp*

Ulquiorra Schiffer is now in a relationship with Orihime Inoue.

**Orihime Inoue: **=D

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** =P

_Uryu Ishida, Kon, Rukia Kuchiki and 584 others liked this comment._

**Ulquiorra Schiffer:** …

**Orihime Inoue:** Try the colon, then the end parenthesis. Just try it!

**Ulquiorra Schiffer:** …

**Orihime Inoue: **='( Please?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer:** … :)

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: **What the fuck. The emo is smiley facing? The world's gonna end!

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Sosuke Aizen, Uryu Ishida and 9343 others liked this comment._

**BrightWings111:** Yay! UlquiHime is real! Squee!

_Gin Ichimaru liked this comment._

**Kisuke Urahara:** Is a random person always going to show up? Oh, well. Hi!

**BrightWings111:** Hi!

**Gin Ichimaru:** Yes, UlquiHime is, apparently, real! =)

_BrightWings111, Orihime Inoue, Kisuke Urahara and 4 others liked this comment._

**Tatsuki Arisawa:** :)

**Orihime Inoue:** :)

**Ulquiorra Schiffer:** … XD

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** Oh, shit! Run! End of the fucking world!

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Sosuke Aizen, Kaname Tosen and 54293 others liked this comment._


	5. Sorry and goodbye (for now?)

**A/N- I hope you like it so far... because I'm not honestly that happy with it. I meant it to be funny, not random. It's also harder to write than I thought.**

**So, I'm wondering whether I should just take it down. There's a poll I made that's open right now about whether I should keep going or just stop it. If you really like it, I will keep going because this is my most popular story. If you don't or you just don't "give a potato", then I'm probably going to take it down.**

**So go vote, please? This is kind of important if you like 'The ByaRen Facebook Page' at all.**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer:** Don't review, just vote! :( I might have to leave...

**Orihime Inoue:** D'=

_Uryu Ishida, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Soutaicho Yamamoto and infinity others liked this comment._


	6. GrimIchi

**A/N- Me is back! Me is back! (Don't I has good grammar?)**

**Anyway, YAY. My fanfic writing obsession is back, sorta!**

**"~~~" means "Long Pause". Just so you know.**

**Next up is GrimUlqui. Enzy-chan, I'll use your idea as soon as ByaRen 2 is ready! :)**

Ichigo Kurosaki: Fuck. Fuck! NO!

Karin Kurosaki: Uh... Grim... Ichi? Hey, Grimmjow, WTF?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Not me! I swear it wasn

Yuzu: Karin, why are Ichi-nii and Grimmjow fighting in the house?

Karin Kurosaki: Because SOMEONE made a GrimmIchi facebook page... :(

Yuzu Kurosaki: I swear, it wasn't me this time. I thought YOU were with Grimmjow...

Karin Kurosaki: I am... but remember, that doesn't mean he doesn't like Ichigo... weird thought, having the same guy as my brother.

Ichigo Kurosaki: I DON'T LIKE HIM! HE TRIED TO KILL ME!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: And I sure as hell do NOT like the BERRY!

Uryu Ishida: Haha. Berry. Hey, Berry!

Ichigo Kurosaki: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Orihime Inoue: But your name means Strawberry, and you do kinda look like a berry. Hi, Berry!

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Greetings, Berry.

Ichigo Kurosaki: I. AM. NOT. A. BERRY!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Shit, Berry changed form... he's out of control. XP

Karin Kurosaki: Since WHEN does Ichigo have long read hair and HORNS?

Ulquiorra Schiffer: ...

Orihime Inoue: What is it, Ulquiorra-kun?

Ulquiorra Schiffer: ...I fought him in this form once... it's very powerful...

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Who won?

Ulquiorra Schiffer: ...he did.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaqeus: Well, fucking shit!

Ichigo Kurosaki: DIE!

Kenpachi Zaraki: Just my luck I'm on a mission... I wanted to fight him! Damn.

Karin Kurosaki: Hey, will you guys GET OVER HERE and HELP?

Ulquiorra Schiffer: We're coming.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: I want popcorn... the Ich-wacko fighting the Emospada...

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Grimmjow...

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Yes, Emospada?

Orihime Inoue: Don't! You'll make him mad!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Who? The Emospada?

Ulquiorra Schiffer: ...CERO.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: SHIT!

Yuzu Kurosaki: WTF?! Ulquiorra! WTF?!

Ulquiorra: ...oops.

Karin Kurosaki: That cero destroyed half the town. Ah! What happened to Grimmjow?! Grimmjow!

Yuzu Kurosaki: Uh... Karin... there's no WAY anyone could have survived a direct hit with that cero...

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Nah, I'm fine.

Karin Kurosaki: GRIMMJOW! But... that giant cero...

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: There's a technique... firing a cero at the incoming one to deflect some of its power.

Uryu Ishida: Uh... I really don't believe you could have deflected it that well... or that fast.

Ichigo Kurosaki: And who the fuck said it was HIM who deflected the cero, Ishida?!

Karin Kurosaki: Ichigo's okay! Wait, YOU deflected it?!

Orihime Inoue: WE KNEW IT! :)

Ulquiorra Schiffer: :)

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: ... knew... it...?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Wait, youknew what, exactly? What's goi

Sado Yasutora: Are Ichigo and Grimmjow fighting again?

Ulquiorra Schiffer: No... they appear to be... making out, actually...

Karin Kurosaki: ...Grimmjow kissed my brother? um... :) Yay?

Orihime Inoue: Like I said... we knew it! :)

Uryu Ishida: Uh... did you plan this whole thing, Inoue-san?

Orihime Inoue: Not just me! :)

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Someone had to fire the cero, after all... XD

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: I guess... thanks? XP

Ichigo Kurosaki: Yeah... thanks! XD

Orihime Inoue: No problem! Hey... what's this called, anyway? IchiJow?

asassin of the savior: GrimIchi... but I just call it Ichigo/Grimmjow. Congrats, guys! :)

Orihime Inoue: :)

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Thanks! :)

Ulquiorra Schiffer: :)

Ichigo Kurosaki: ...GrimIchi, huh? ...Does this mean I have to let him be on top?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: ...your sister are reading this. Shut up! ...And yes. Yes, you do... XD

Ichigo Kurosaki: *sigh* :)

**A/N- Yeah, I know... different, right? No 'likes' or bold type. So, tell me... should I keep it like this and update more often, or do it the long way and update maybe once or twice every two weeks?**

**And please vote on that poll... I need to know whether to keep this up at ALL, and only 2 people have told me.**


	7. GrimUlqui

**A/N- I think I'm going to do it! :) Yup, I'm going to do it. =) Peoples, from now until Valentines day, I'm updating once a day. =D**

**Also, please remember that ~~~ means a 'long pause'.**

Sosuke Aizen: Posting on all pages frequented by Espada – due to instabilities in the Garganta portals, no Arrancar of lower than Cuarto rank may cross between worlds for two weeks.

Nine Days Later... (on the new GrimUlqui facebook page)

Ichigo Kurosaki: GrimUlqui?! WTF?!

Ulquiorra Sciffer: ...trash

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Who. Did. This.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Not me!

Orihime Inoue: Not me!

Karin Kurosaki: Not me or Yuzu!

D-Roy: Not any of us.

Yylfordt Granz: He's gonna kill me... but the Quinta did it.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Nnoitora, you... you SPOONHEAD!

Nnoitora Gilga: Fracciones should mind their tongues. If you cannot... _discipline_ your underlings, Sexta, I will do it _for_ you.

Yylfordt Granz: Uh-oh, holy _crap_.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: You're _dead_, Spoon!

Nnoitora Gilga: Not before your little... _pets_... are bleeding to death somewhere in Los Noches! It's a big palace. They'll be dead before you find them. :) Bye-bye, now!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: _Shit!_

Ichigo Kurosaki: Why not kill them? Why lock them up to die?

Ulquiorra Schiffer: The Quinta Espada... enjoys torutre.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: I gotta get there before he decides where to hide them!

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Grimmjow... if Nnoitora is in Los Noches, you can't pursue him. No Espada lower than Quinta rank may use the Garganta...

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! I'm going. See ya.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: DAMN!

Ichigo Kurosaki: You couldn't find him?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: I couldn't get through the portal. Damn it...

Nnoitora Gilga: Oh, is poor little Sexta sad? Aw, poor little Gwimjow!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: ...fuck you.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Wow, you are depressed. Normally it would be FUCK YOU, SPOONHEAD!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Yeah, whatever. FUCK YOU, SPOONHEAD!

Nnoitora Gilga: I'll consider myself fucked. Now why don't you go cry in a corner somewhere. I gotta go, bye-bye!

Ulquiorra Schiffer: ...Grimmjow.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: What?! Going to lecture me for trying to stop that spoon from killing my friends?

Ulquiorra Schiffer: No. I was going to offer to get you through the Garganta. I _am_ above Quinta rank, after all...

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: WTF?!

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Yes or no.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Uh... yes! Yeah, definitely!

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Then let's go.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Did... did Ulquiorra just break the rules? O_0

Orihime Inoue: OMFG!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: We're through! Holy shit!

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Come. The Quinta is this way.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Huh. Emospada and... uh, Angryspada against Spoonspada and his Fraccione. No contest!

Sado Yasutora: No contest.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: SHIT!

Ichigo Kurosaki: What is it?

Grimmjow: Barragan... and Szayel.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Oldspada and... uh... Creepyspada? Shit, run!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: XP Ichigo... seriously? You know me better than that.

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Actually, Grimmjow, he's right. You need to find your Fracciones. If you can do that, we've won.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: ...long sentence, for you...

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Go. Now.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Aaaaand back to normal. Okay, but I'm coming back once they're safe.

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Of course. Without me, how will you get through the Garganta?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: ...yeah. That's why. See ya! Uh, good luck.

Ulquiorra Schiffer: You too... :)

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: :)

MoonBlossom15: Hm... It's happening... :)

Ichigo Kurosaki: What's with all these random people...?

**Yylfordt Granz has a new status:** Rescued :)

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: 'Kay, Schiffer, I got them to the Garganta! I'm coming back, where are

Ichigo Kurosaki: Um, Grimmjow? Hello?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: im hre

Ichigo Kurosaki: You okay? You're typing funny.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: im fne. u shld see teh othr gy.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Who, Szayel?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: nah, spnhead.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwank: You beat the Quinta? OMG! :)

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: hey nel. yea i beat hm. He was alrdy lmping tho.

Orihime Inoue: Did you find Ulquiorra-kun?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: nt yet, spnhead jumped me.

Barragan: Meh. Don't bother, if he isn't dead already he will be soon.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Ah! Barragan! Holy fucking shit!

Barragan: What? He can kill the Fraccione and the Octava, but he can't beat me! I'm too strong for

Ichigo Kurosaki: For what?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Oh. Ulquiorra just killed him, didn't he.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Prbably.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Ulquiorra?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: I'll find him...let's hope Barragan really is dead.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: get lilynet

Ichigo Kurosaki: Um... okay, why?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: djslvgfhgvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ichigo Kurosaki: Oh. Barragan wasn't completely dead. Got it.

Orihime Inoue: Kurosaki-kun, how could you tell what he said?

Ichigo Kurosaki: I didn't... he fainted on the keyboard.

Orihime Inoue: Oh...

Lilynette: Okay, we're here!

Coyote Starrk: Someone wanna tell me wasgoinon?

Lilynette: He's still half asleep. Why did you need us?

Yylfordt Granz: Because we needed someone over Quinta rank to open a Garganta... Harribel's on vacation, Barragan's dead (I hope), and Ulquiorra is hurt.

Lilynette: Oh! Easy. Be right there, guys!

Coyote Starrk: Whoa. And exactly _how _did you two get this beat up?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Brgn.

Coyote Starrk: Oh. Okay... and he's dead?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: :)

Coyote Starrk: Nice! Uh... and that guy's still alive, right?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: lquirra? Yea... h's stl alv... barly...

Coyote Starrk: Okay, well, I borrowed Orihime, (again) so she'll be here in about

Orihime Inoue: Two seconds. Hi!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Uh, hi.

Coyote Starrk: So, why don't you explain what happened? Ichigo didn't tell me.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: ...and then I came back here and Barragan was still alive, but he'd lost an arm and a leg, so I threw Pantera at him and the idiot didn't dodge it in time. Thanks, Orihime.

Coyote Starrk: Yeah, thanks, I don't think I could have understood him when he ws stil typng lke ths!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Ha, ha. Very funny. XP

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Actually, it was. :)

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Hey, Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Barragan?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: X.X

Ulquiorra Schiffer: ...I guess that means he's dead.

Coyote Starrk: Awesome, let's get out of here. Who knows who else was working with Spoonhead.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Yeah, let's leave already. I still hate the colors in this place!

Ulquiorra Schiffer: _What _colors?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Exacta!

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Lol!

Ichigo Kurosaki: ...Ulquiorra...

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: ...did you just say 'lol'?

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Yes...

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Holy shit! End of the fuckin world!

EchoingBreeze: I KNOW, RIGHT?! RUN! XD

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Okay, then...

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Awesome, the Gargant tried to _eat_ me...

Coyote Starrk: Sorry about that...

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Oh, well, at least we're back.

Coyote Starrk: Yeah, I gotta go...

Lilynette: ...take a nap.

Coyote Starrk: Hey!

Ulquiorra Schiffer: :)

Orihime Inoue: I gotta go, too. Wasabi Cooking is meeting in half an hour!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Shit! I forgot to do my homework...

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Nice one, Berry!

Ichigo Kurosaki: I. Am. Not. A. BERRY!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Yeah, whatever. Lol.

Yylfordt Granz: We're gonna go make a voodoo doll of Nnoitora.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: uh... okay... you do that... (a voodoo doll? _Really, guys?_)

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: uh... Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Yes?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Um... I never said thank you for getting me into Los Noches... so... thanks.

Ulquiorra Schiffer: No problem! :)

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Uh... Grimmjow?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Yeah?

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Do you... do-you-want-to-come-to-dinner-with-me-friday-night?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: o_0

Ulquiorra Schiffer: XP

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Sure! :)

MoonBlossom15: Yes! I KNEW IT! Ha!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: XP

Ulquiorra Schiffer: ROFL!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques & EchoingBreeze: SHIT! RUN!


	8. KisuYoru

**A/N- I'm going to have to stop getting up at four or five in the morning to post these... or maybe not. Whatever! Up next (tomorrow I hope) will be UquiIchi.**

Rukia Kuchiki: Uh... Yoruichi-sama! Come and look at this, please?

Yoruichi: What? "KisuYoru Facebook Page"... hey, WTF?!

Rukia Kuchiki: Urahara! Get your ass over here!

Kisuke Urahara: ~Hai?

Rukia Kuchiki: What did you do?

Kisuke Urahara: "KisuYoru Facebook..." I could ask YOU the same thing. It wasn't my idea! XP

Rukia Kuchiki: I think it's cute! XP

Kisuke Urahara: But...

Yoruichi: We don't have anything in common!

Rukia Kuchiki: Opposites attract!

Rukia Kuchiki: Okay, maybe not. But here, tell you what. If I can find something you have in common, will you go on a date? And admit that you like each other

Yoruichi: I don't like hime!

Rukia Kuchiki: IF you did...

Yoruichi: Fine.

Kisuke Urahra: Sure, but only if you promise not to use the fact that we were both kicked out of Soul Society. It's too... obvious, I guess.

Rukia Kuchiki; Sigh. Fine! You both... know me! :)

Yoruichi: Rukia-san, please be serious.

Rukia Kuchiki: Um... you both like chocolate?

Yoruichi: Dark chocolate.

Kisuke Urahara: Milk chocolate... or white chocolate, I guess.

Rukia Kuchiki: You both drink water?

Yoruichi: Rukia-san... :(

Rukia Kuchiki: Sorry, sorry! Favorite colors?

Yoruichi: Orange... and black.

Kisuke Urahara: White and green. Duh.

Rukia Kuchiki: favorite animal?

Yoruichi: cat.

Kisuke Urahara: I don't have one.

Rukia Kuchiki: Um... um... favorite... time?

Kisuke Urahara: Sunrise. No, noon.

Yoruichi: Just after dark.

Rukia Kuchiki: Oh! I've got it! You're both sneaky!

Yoruichi: Please. I'm _stealthy_.

Kisuke Urahara: And I'm _crafty_.

Rukia Kuchiki: Agh! Least favorite person?

Yoruichi: uh... Tosen.

Kisuke Urahara: Aizen.

Rukia Kuchiki: Favorite weapon?

Yoruichi: Shun'ko. I guess.

Kisuke Urahara: Benihime. Or kido.

Rukia Kuchiki: Okay... last question... what's your favorite... um... um...

Ichigo Kurosaki: Hey, guys, what's going on?

Rukia Kuchiki: Yes! I've got it! Thanks, Ichigo!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Huh?

Rukia Kuchiki: What is your opinion of Ichigo!

Yoruichi: He's a show-off

Kisuke Urahara: He's a show-off.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Hey!

Soi Fon: Shit.

EchoingBreeze: it was inevitable.

Devil'sEyeAlchemist13: No kidding.

Ichigo Kurosaki: XP We've got two of them this time...

Devil'sEyeAlchemist13: Remember me, Strawberry?

Ichigo Kurosaki: How could I forget... you're 'my worst nightmare'...

Ulquiorra: ROFL!

EchoingBreeze: SHIT! *runs away*

Rukia Kuchiki: :) I did it!

**Two weeks later they were still dating. Soi Fon was in the emo corner.**


	9. I fail - SORRY

**I'm sorry. I WILL keep posting this, but I was failing Biology and I'm not doing so great in my other classes either, so I'm not going to be able to update very often. Hopefully UlquiIchi will be up soon, and again I'm sorry.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry, this is goodbye.**

**-Anyone catch the Shojo S reference?-**

**~I'm sorry, toriaezu, sayonara!**

**~Mira**


	10. ToshiIchi

**I know. 18 days. Over 2 weeks. The only reason you got his chapter is due to me logging on to my email and finding, to my ultimate shock, a new story favorite last monday. Someone favorited the story even though it isn't updated that much? THANK YOU! And thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**ATTENTION: I have 34 reviews. 50th reviewer will get their pairing written in the chapter after they review, no matter how many pairings I still have to write.**

**Disclaimer: I think it is obvious due to my crappy writing skills that I do not own Bleach.**

**Chapter dedicated to that random favoriter: quincy6556. And also to Gin's Lil Sis because Toshi/Ichi was a great idea and because I love your name. Yay Gin!**

Ichigo Kurosaki: What... WHY?!

Orihime Inoue: Why what, Kurosaki-kun?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Why am I _always _uke?

Ishida Uryu: Oh, wow, Kurosaki... you're uke to _Hitsugaya-taicho_?! He's, like, four feet tall!

Toshiro Hitsugaya: _Excuse me?!_

Ishida Uryu: Oh... shit!

Ichigo Kurosaki: *eats popcorn*

Rangiku Matsumoto: Taicho! Stop!

Momo Hinamori: It's not a whole lot of use, Rangiku-san... when he gets like this... it's impossible to stop him!

Ishida Uryu: I COULD USE SOME BACKUP OVER HERE!

Ichigo Kurosaki: No way, Uryu. *eats more popcorn*

Rangiku Matsumoto: If you don't stop them, someone's going to get hurt!

Orihime Inoue: And since Urahara-san and Sado-kun are on their way to help Ishida...

Momo Hinamori: AH! Is Shiro-chan going to get hurt? :*(

Rangiku Matusmoto: Um... probably...

Ichigo Kurosaki: No. He's not. See you later, Inoue, I gotta go save Toshiro's ass.

Orihime Inoue: ...and now it's Kurosaki-kun and Hitsugaya-taicho against Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, and Urahara-san... why is Kurosaki-kun on Hitsugaya-taicho's side?

Karin Kurosaki: Um... Orihime-san... did you ever read the title of this page?

Orihime Inoue: ...oh, now I get it. Karin, did you do this?

Karin Kurosaki: No way!

Rangiku Matsumoto: Um... it was me.

Momo Hinamori: This was... you? Why?

Rangiku Matsumoto: Uh, because my captain has been moping ever since he last saw Kurosaki. It's totally obvious they're in love.

Yuzu Kurosaki: Come to think of it... is 'Shiro' short for 'Toshiro'? He's been muttering in his sleep...

Rangiku Matsumoto: There. Proof that it's mutual. This has been going on since... well, the incident with Hyorinmaru's other owner.

Momo Hinamori: ...and I never noticed. Wow...

Orihime Inoue: The fight's almost over...

Rangiku Matsumoto: What's happening?! Who's winning?!

Orihime Inoue: Kurosaki-kun and Hitsugaya taicho are almost done kicking Ishida-kun... I guess for calling Hitsugaya-taicho short?

Rangiku Matsumoto: It always takes at least a day for him to stop beating people up...

Orihime Inoue: No, Kurosaki-kun just touched his arm, and he's leaving them alone now... OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!

Rangiku Matsumoto: ...they just kissed, didn't they.

Orihime Inoue: Yup! :)

Gin's Lil Sis: KAWAII!

Karin Kurosaki: We really need to find out who these people are... okay with you, um... Miss Ichimaru?

Gin's Lil Sis: Whatever. SHIRO-CHAN AND ICHIGO JUST KISSED!

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ...you'd think the world just ended.

Ichigo Kurosaki: No kidding.

Karin Kurosaki: I didn't know Gin had a little sister...

Gin Ichimaru: I don't.

**A/N- Yes, there is now a plot, sorta. Since this isn't a real fanfic story, I decided I won't put in a real plot, so instead they are trying to find out why these random people keep popping up. Whee. Good luck, they'll need it.**

**Again, the ONLY reason this chapter is up is because of quincy6556, so follow their example and fav, follow, or review so I keep getting those little reminders to keep writing this. Thanks. I know this was WAY late. I'm sorry, toriaezu, Sayonara!**


	11. GrimmStarrk

Coyote Starrk: ...zzz

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Wake up, someone made a facebook page again.

Lilynette: Oh! Yay! Who?!

_Nelliel tu Odelschwank and Yachiru Kusajishi like this comment._

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Look for yourself. I'm going to go kill stuff!

Lilynette: OMIGAWD! STARRK!

Coyote Starrk: ...huh? Wazzat?

_Shunsui Kyoraku likes this comment._

Lilynette: OMIGAWD! YOU AND GRIMMJOW!

Coyote Starrk: ...no, not really.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Karin Kurosaki and all the other people Grimmjow's dated DISlike this comment._

Lilynette: ...there's a dislike button?

Ichigo Kurosaki: ...apparently. But Grimmjow needs a new boyfriend!

Karin Kurosaki: When did you two break up?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Come to think of it... I really have no idea.

_Everyone who got together with more than one person likes this comment._

Orihime Inoue: ...I guess polygamy is the norm in whatever universe we're in right now?

Ichigo Kurosaki: ...that's kinda messed up.

_MiracleAngel500 DISlikes this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Don't dis the rules.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Who was that?

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Apparently, another of the random people that come here.

MiracleAngel500: As far as you're concerned, I'm GOD.

_Sosuke Aizen DISlikes this comment._

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Prove it, dumbass.

MiracleAngel500: Hm... you will be attacked by a brainwashed Yammy in three seconds.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: SHIT!

_Coyote Starrk likes this comment._

Coyote Starrk: Lilynette, can I go back to sleep now?

Lilynette: NO! We have to go save Grimmjow with Ichigo and Ulquiorra!

Coyote Starrk: zzzzz

_Shunsui Kyoraku likes this comment._

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques has a new status: BACK OFF, I'LL HANDLE HIM!

MiracleAngel500: All of the other Espada except Starrk, plus Ichigo, will go berserk on Grimmjow in three seconds. Oh, and if they succeed in killing him they'll go on to destroy the world. Bye-bye now, I probably won't be back this chapter.

Karin Kurosaki: ...chapter?

Lilynette: ...awesome. The only Espada who can save Grimmjow and the world... is asleep.

Coyote Starrk: zzz

_Shunsui Kyoraku likes this comment._

Lilynette: WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!

_Nanao Ise likes this comment._

Coyote Starrk: ...I'm awake. What is it?

Yuzu Kurosaki: Grimmjow's being used as a soccer ball and-

Coyote Starrk: Got it.

Lilynette: ...okay. He actually got up.

Bluekit5: Duh.

Sosuke Aizen: Please tell your friend she isn't god.

Bluekit5: Well, as far as you guys are concerned...

Sosuke Aizen: So who are you, then?

Bluekit5: The person who request- uh, talks to god and gets to control stuff. Bye now.

Sosuke Aizen: ...this is messed up.

_Everyone except the god-people like this comment._

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques has a new status: Remind me to never ever insult people who claim to be god. It always gets me beat up. XP

Coyote Starrk: ...wow, Grimmjow's being smart.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: ...wow, Starrk got up before noon.

Coyote Starrk: XP You're welcome for saving you...

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: ...thanks... :*) [1]

Ichigo Kurosaki: Oh, great, it's a footnote...

Bluekit5: [1] The emoticon :*) is used as a blush.

Lilynette: AWWWWW! KAWAII!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: :*)

_Coyote Starrk likes this comment._

Bluekit5: I'm with Lilynette... KAWAII!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Well, God's friend... you do know they're kissing now, right?

Bluekit5: 0.0

_Toshiro Hitsugaya and 5342 others like this comment._

**A/N- Same prize for 100th reviewer but I'm not getting there any time soon. And yes, I'm SO SORRY, I skipped UlquiIchi. Why? Because I wrote it, so I crossed it off my mental list. Then I forgot to type it. Sorry!**

**And the songs requested by AyuHime will be posted in a chapter I'm not writing quickly before my mom gets home so she doesn't know I was using the computer. Mira is back, people!**

**~Mira**


	12. ShunIchi

**A/N- Well, in this chapter, even Ichigo understands. But don't worry, the plot isn't going to do anything for a few chapters. And it's not that important so feel free to ignore it! :)**

**Yes, there will now be a closing song. :) Today's is... well, read the chapter! Coughcough Ayuhime coughcough.**

Ichigo Kurosaki: ...well, this is weird. I mean, normally I know the person a bit better than this...

MiracleAngel500: They want what they want, Strawberry.

_Vampire87, Bluekit5, Ayuhime and 25 others like this comment._

Gin Ichimaru: They're back... a lot of them...

_Gin's Lil Sis likes this comment._

Gin Ichimaru: o.o

Shunsui Kyoraku: Wassgoinon?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Nothing, go back to sleep.

_Coyote Starrk likes this comment._

Gin Ichimaru: Ichigo and you have a facebook page!

Shunsui Kyoraku: Who's seme?

Gin Ichimaru: Uh... you...

Shunsui Kyoraku: Well, okay, I'm going back to sleep.

_Coyote Starrk likes this comment._

MiracleAngel500: You're not going to deny it?

Shunsui Kyoraku: Well... I'm pretty sure that by the end of this chapter, no matter what I say, I will somehow end up kissing Ichigo. You can't control the god-people.

_MiracleAngel500, DevilsEyeAlchemist13, Bree Avalon and 25 others like this comment._

Ichigo Kurosaki: ...seriously? Is it just me that's disturbed with the fact that we don't get to choose who we date in this... this... wait, what am I supposed to call this?

MiracleAngel500: Call it hell, kid. Just kidding.

Ichigo Kurosaki: ...this universe?

Coyote Starrk: Well, I don't care... I'm going back to sleep. Zzzzz

_Shunsui Kyoraku likes this comment._

Nanao Ise: I don't care, I'm going to wake him up.

_Lilynette likes this comment._

Yachiru Kusajishi: I don't care, I'm going to fight stuff with Ken-chan!

_Kenpachi Zaraki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Ikkaku Madarame and 1 other like this comment._

Ichigo Kurosaki: Uh... does anyone care?

Sosuke Aizen: I care.

_Gin Ichimaru likes this comment._

Ichigo Kurosaki: Okay, so there's three of us and two are evil.

Gin Ichimaru: Migh' as well admit it. Ah'm not evil.

Sosuke Aizen: ?

Gin Ichimaru: Ah was waitin' ta kill yah. There. Ah said it.

Sosuke Aizen: ...oh. I thought it might be something like that.

Gin Ichimaru: I probably would have died, but...

MiracleAngel500: Yeah, you would've.

Ichigo Kurosaki. She's back!

Sosuke Aizen: I have a theory about her god-powers... I think she's the

Ulquiorra Schiffer: The what?

Ichigo Kurosaki: He's stopped typing... maybe he got attacked.

Sosuke Aizen: wri

Gin Ichimaru: I'm going to check on him.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Good idea, Gin.

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Meanwhile, may I say something, Kurosaki?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Yeah, what is it?

Ulquiorra Schiffer: When you kiss Kyoraku, the chapter ends.

Sosuke Aizen: ter!

Ichigo Kurosaki: ter?

Sosuke Aizen: writer!

_MiracleAngel500 grudgingly respects this comment._

Gin Ichimaru: Yeah, I agree. 'Chapters' come with 'authors'.

Sosuke Aizen: Yeah. Okay. And everything is reset, pairings and stuff, at the start of the next chapter?

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Yes. That would make sense.

MiracleAngel500: Curiosity gave the cats an ending song.

Ichigo Kurosaki: ...huh?

Blackyellowcat: She means she's ticked off so she's going to make you sing at the end of every chapter.

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

Ichigo Kurosaki: ...oh, great. But you won't stop us!

Sosuke Aizen: You may be the writer, but... we're anime characters! We have powers!

Ichigo Kurosaki: We're what now?

Tite Kubo: Spoiler alert, much, Aizen?

Sosuke Aizen: Yeah... I'm not going to explain this. It's not important.

Ulquiorra Schiffer: You just told us we were anime characters. We deserve an explanation.

_EVERYONE likes this comment._

Sosuke Aizen: Go watch Bleach.

Gin Ichimaru: Hey, guys, an army is approaching. The god-people are ticked off.

Ichigo Kurosaki: We can't beat an army!

Sosuke Aizen: Kiss Kyoraku!

Ichigo Kurosaki: WHAT?!

Gin Ichimaru: He's right! It resets the chapter!

Ichigo Kurosaki: ...but I don't like him?

Sosuke Aizen: Youve been sneaking out with him for three months. I have photo evidence.

Jushiro Ukitake: I've got photos too.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Me too!

_Rangiku Matsumoto likes this comment._

Ichigo Kurosaki: That's because you're a pervert.

_Ishida Uryu likes this comment._

Toshiro Hitsugaya: A pervert who knows you like Kyoraku.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Um... well... :*)

Sosuke Aizen: Berry Blush?

_Ishida Uryu likes this comment._

Ichigo Kurosaki: I'm not. A. BERRY!

Sosuke Aizen: Whatever, just kiss him before we all die.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Well... I mean, as long as you already know...

Shunsui Kyoraku: Told you you can't fight the god-people, Ichigo. Meet me at the tree?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Five minutes. Don't get killed by screaming fangirls.

Vampire87: I'll be there!

_Fangirls, MiracleAngel500, and BrightWings111 like this comment._

BrightWings111: Shunsui~ camera! Camera! Camera! :):):):):)

Shunsui Kyoraku: Uh, someone wants a picture. XP

Ichigo Kurosaki: Whatever. Come here.

Vampire87: KAWAII!

_MiracleAngel500, BrightWings111, Fangirls, and 2984 others like this comment._

Sosuke Aizen: So is the chapter over?

MiracleAngel500: Not quite yet... there's one more thing I need you to do.

Gin Ichimaru: What's the song?

Sosuke Aizen: Oh... yeah... I forgot.

MiracleAngel500: Rolling Star!

MUSIC STARTS

Ichigo: ~Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo, Iitai koto wa iwanakucha!

Shunsui: ~Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei, ochikonda senaka ni Bye! Bye! Bye!

Everyone: Kimi no! Fighting Pose! Misenakya oh oh!

~Singing

MiracleAngel500: ~Naru beku egao de itai keredo. Mamori nuku tame ni wa shikata nai deshou!

Vampire87: ~Kitto uso nante sou! Imi wo motanai no!

Ichigo&Shunsui: All my loving... sou ja naky yatterannai!

Everyone: ~Singing

God-people: Oh, yay, oh! Tsumazuitatte way to go!

Bleach girls: Oh, yeah, yay!

Everyone: Doro doro ke _Rolling Star_!


	13. AiIchi

**A/N- Surprise arrival this chapter, because I felt like it. AiIchi, requested by DEA13, and the next step in the plot.**

**I don't own Bleach. Trust me. If I owned Bleach... heehee, it would be pretty weird.**

Sosuke Aizen: It worked. It reset the chapter...

Kurosaki Ichigo: We noticed... oh, crap. Freaking AiIchi.

Gin Ichimaru: Yeah, Ichigo. Reseting the chapter also means a new pairing.

Sosuke Aizen: Never mind the pairing for now. Are we three the only ones who care that the universe is being controlled by weird writers?

MiracleAngel500: Thank you!

Sosuke Aizen: ...huh?

Kurosaki Ichigo: I think she took 'weird' as a compliment...

Kisuke Urahara: I care.

Gin Ichimaru: We could set a trap?

Sosuke Aizen: Never work, she could just write her way out of it.

Kurosaki Ichigo: Hey... I have an idea...

Sosuke Aizen: What?

Kurosaki Ichigo: If she's a writer, she has readers. And if we can get the readers on our side...

Gin Ichimaru: Uh... how?

Sosuke Aizen: There's a better question. When did Ichigo get smart?

Kurosaki Ichigo: That's not what you said last night... ;)

MiracleAngel500: ...da fuck?

Kisuke Urahara: Language.

MiracleAngel500: Yeah, it's just... Ichigo isn't usually this good with the plot.

Kurosaki Ichigo: Technically, isn't that your fault?

Sosuke Aizen: Careful. Until we get the readers on our side, she has the most power.

Kurosaki Ichigo: Oh, yeah. Thanks, I guess.

Sosuke Aizen: That's not what you said last night... ;)

Gin Ichimaru: Like, I'm with the writer this time. Da fuck?

Ulquiorra Schiffer: So that's why your room is soundproofed.

Orihime Inoue: His room is soundproofed?

Ulquiorra Schiffer: Yes, and now we know why.

Kurosaki Ichigo: Um... :*)?

Sosuke Aizen: More like: XD Omigawd

Kurosaki Ichigo: That actually IS what you said last night...

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: XP He got you, Aizen... hey, when DID Berry get smart?

Sosuke Aizen: Who are you?

Kurosaki Ichigo: Remember? She's my worst nightmare...

Sosuke Aizen: Aw, poor Berry.

Kurosaki Ichigo: I AM NOT- well, I guess YOU can call me that. But nobody else!

Ishida Uryu: Da fuck?

Gin Ichimaru: Did the berry just...

Orihime Inoue: LET someone call him that?

Kurosaki Ichigo: XP You guys are so clueless...

DevilsEyeAlchemist: Yeah, they've been flirting all chapter...

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: What did we miss?

Sosuke Aizen: Um, a crazy writer is making crazy pairings and by the way we're all anime characters.

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: Okay.

Sosuke Aizen: And only me, Gin, Kisuke and Ichigo care.

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: I care.

Sosuke Aizen: And watch out, there might be-

DevilsEyeAlchemist: TSUKISHIMA!

Sosuke Aizen: ...fangirls.

Kisuke Urahara: That's IT!

Kurosaki Ichigo: Huh?

Sosuke Aizen: OF COURSE. I'm such an idiot.

Kurosaki Ichigo: No you aren't.

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: You don't mean what I think you mean?

Kisuke Urahara: Fangirls.

Sosuke Aizen: It's the only way to get any readers on our side.

Gin Ichimaru: Should work.

Kurosaki Ichigo: Well, let's hope between the five of us we have fangirls, then.

MiracleAngel500: You have no idea...

Sosuke Aizen: Well, we need to know, and to do that people have to read this.

Kurosaki Ichigo: And to read this, the chapter needs to end.

Sosuke Aizen: Hey, Berry!

Kurosaki Ichigo: Yeah, I know. Meet me by the tree.

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: This is getting weird.

Gin Ichimaru: Yeah, you missed a lot. Anyway, go back and read the other chapters.

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: Oh. So they're going to have a make-out session or whatever?

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Yeah, and I'm going to watch. :)

Kisuke Urahara: And then next time we can see if we have any fangirls.

Ichigo Kurosaki: :*)

MiracleAngel500: Well, phooey. Ending song: Alones.

MUSIC STARTS

Kurosaki Ichigo: Oreta awai tsubasa, kimi wa sukoshi, aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa

Kisuke Urahara: Mou dareka no tame ja nakute, jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo!

Sosuke Aizen: Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku, uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku _Shūkurō_ Tsukishima:Tarinai kotoba no, kubomi o nani de umetara ii n' darou, mou wakaranai yo

All: Semete yume no naka de, Jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni, Kinou made no koto o...

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Nuritsubusa nakute mo asu ni mukaeru no ni!

**A/N- If you are a fangirl of Urahara, Tsukishima, Gin, Aizen, or Ichigo, please mention it if you review. They need to know. :)**

**And somebody please tell me if/when this goes out of control!**


	14. ToshiIchi II

**AN- Okay. Technically, Yoruichi and Soi Fon should have had this chapter. Sorry. They don't fit into the plot. Maybe later. But that's not the important thing. I wrote two chapters and posted them in ONE DAY. TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY! WOOT WOOOOOT!**

Ichigo Kurosaki: Aizen. Any news?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Aizen's sick.

Ichigo Kurosaki: ...seriously? Horrible timing.

Sosuke Aizen: I cn stil type! I'll be on facenook.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Typo much?

Sosuke Aizen: *facebook.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: But... how can we tell if we have any readers on our side?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Um...

Sosuke Aizen: I don't know...

Ayuhime: I'll tell you... IF you guys make this chapter funny!

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ...this must be the one who requested the song.

Ichigo Kurosaki: "Make this funny"?

Abarai Renji: You know... something's weird. Something's wrong.

Byakuya Kuchiki: I agree. Something is wrong about this chapter.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I know what it is. Look at the pairing.

Rangiku Matsumoto: Lol, you and- wait. WAIT!

Sosuke Aizen: Didn't we already... already do this?

Uryu Ishida: I have the bruises to prove it.

Kisuke Urahara: But how do we make it funny...? Tsukishima? Aizen? Gin? Ideas?

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: This pairing is weird...

Ichigo Kurosaki: How so?

_MiracleAngel500_:WARNING: DO NOT READ THE NEXT SENTENCE if you value sanity.

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: ...I mean, did you rape him, or what?

Ichigo Kurosaki: DAFUCK?!

Toshiro Hitsugaya: DAHELL?!

Abarai Renji: Jeez, come to think of it... that would make perfect sense...

Rangiku Matsumoto: Taicho, don't comment. TRUST US!

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Oh, I get it... you're on your own, Ichigo.

Byakuya Kuchiki: So he IS being raped. Kurosaki, this is going too far.

Kisuke Urahara: Yeah. I mean, we all know you have a harem, but raping Shiro? Not good.

Ichigo Kurosaki: I am not raping Toshiro! And... I don't have a harem.

Sosuke Aizen: Riiiiiight. Orihime, Rukia, Ishida, Nelliel, and possibly Tatsuki. Not a harem at all.

Ichigo Kurosaki: WHAT?!

Uryu Ishida: I agree with everything, except WHAT AM I DOING ON THAT LIST?

Ichigo Kurosaki: I'm not... I didn't...

Kisuke Urahara: Don't deny it, Ichigo. We know it's true.

MiracleAngel500: This is getting good. Popcorn?

Ayuhime: Sure!

Ichigo Kurosaki: A little help here, Shiro?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ...don't call me that...

Ichigo Kurosaki: But... but I always call you that...

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Stay away from me...

Ichigo Kurosaki: What now?

Rangiku Matsumoto: LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Momo Hinamori: How could you?!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Toshiro, what...?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Help...

Byakuya Kuchiki: If you go near him, I will be forced to kill you.

Abarai Renji: I'll help!

Momo Hinamori: Why are you doing this Ichigo?

Ichigo Kurosaki: I'm not!

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: Wow, then I wonder why Hitsugaya-taicho is so scared...

Ichigo Kurosaki: I DON'T KNOW EITHER! Uryu Ishida: I always knew you were stupid, Kurosaki... but I never guessed you would do this.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwank: I don't want to be in your harem anymore.

Orihime Inoue: Me neither!

Uryu Ishida: I wasn't in it in the first place, but me neither!

Rukia Kuchiki: Come near me again and I will kill you.

Byakuya Kuchiki: I will help.

Abarai Renji: Me too!

Ichigo Kurosaki: I DO NOT HAVE A HAREM!

Mayuri Kurotsuchi: The evidence would suggest that you do.

Ichigo Kurosaki: But I don't!

Orihime Inoue: Well, NOW you don't. We all quit!

Tatsuki Arisawa: I just got here... but I quit too, Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Wha... the... fu...?

Ayuhime: You tell him, guys.

Byakuya Kuchiki: This is unforgivable.

Abarai Renji: Agreed.

Rangiku Matsumoto: Never speak to us again, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki: I-

Mayuri Kurotsuchi: No.

Orihime Inoue: No.

Tatsuki Arisawa: No.

Byakuya Kuchiki: No.

Uryu Ishida: No.

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: No.

MiracleAngel500: No.

Ayuhime: No.

Kisuke Urahara: No.

Sosuke Aizen: No.

Rukia Kuchiki: No.

Abarai Renji: No.

Ichigo Kurosaki: BUT I NEVER-

Mayuri Kurotsuchi: No.

Orihime Inoue: No.

Tatsuki Arisawa: No.

Byakuya Kuchiki: No.

Uryu Ishida: No.

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: No.

MiracleAngel500: No.

Ayuhime: No.

Kisuke Urahara: No.

Sosuke Aizen: No.

Rukia Kuchiki: No.

Abarai Renji: No.

Kisuke Urahara: Well, Ayuhime? Was this funny enough for you?

Sosuke Aizen: Sorry, Ichigo. But the best way to make it funny was like this.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Please try to understand. This is really important. Because yes, guys, I care too.

Ayuhime: Call me Rainy-chan, people. And yes, it was funny enough. Now, here's the website.

Sosuke Aizen: I got it... yes!

Kisuke Urahara: Read the reviews!

Sosuke Aizen: Not bad. Ichigo's got one, and everybody EXCEPT Ichigo has another.

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: Of course, I'm her favorite. Right?

Sosuke Aizen: Uh, yeah, actually.

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: Oh. I didn't expect that.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Well, now there are six of us.

Sosuke Aizen: But they'll never know.

Kisuke Urahara: Because this chapter is never going to end.

MiracleAngel500: Well, nice try, people. I guess I win!

Orihime Inoue: Oh, yeah... the chapter doesn't end until...

MUSIC STARTS

Sosuke Aizen: The ending song? But... Ichigo and Hitsugaya...

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: Are currently sitting in a tree making out with a girl watching.

Ayuhime: That would be ME.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Good plan, guys. But next time, tell me first.

MUSIC IS PRETTY

Rainy-chan: Sakura hira hira maiorite ochite, yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta!

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Ima mo, miete iru yo.

Orihime Inoue: Sakura, maichiru! Aah! Aaah!

MiracleAngel500: Way to hit those notes...

Sosuke Aizen: Densha kara, mieta no wa, itsuka no omokage.

Kisuke Urahara: Futari de kayotta, haru no oohashi.

Rukia Kuchiki: Sotsogyou, no taki ga kite, kimi wa machi wo deta.

Karin Kurosaki: Irozuku kawabe ni, ano hi wo sagasa no.

Gin Ichimaru: Sorezore no michi wo erabi.

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: Futuri wa haru wo oeta.

Ichigo Kurosaki Sakihokoru mirai wa, atashi wo aserasete!

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Odakyuusen no mado ni, kotoshi mo sakuro ga utsuru!

Rangiku Matsumoto: Kimi no koe ga, kono mune niiiiii...!

Yuzu Kurosaki: Kikoete kuru you!

Rainy-chan: Sakura hira hira maiorite ochite, yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta!

MiracleAngel500: Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa.

Orihime Inoue: Ima mo, miete iru you!

Ayuhime and Orihime: Sakura, maichiruuuuu! Aaaahaaahaaah!

MiracleAngel500: Again, way to hit the high note!

**AN- Please review and don't forget to mention if you are a fangirl of *deep breath* Ichigo, Kisuke, Aizen, Tsukishima, Gin, or Hitsugaya. Two updates in a day! *pats self on back***

**SAYONARA!**


	15. AISOI

**AN- SPOILER ALERT: Sorry for the Shakespeare.**

MiracleAngel500: Hey, the rebels are hereby banned from posting. Unless the pairing involves them.

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: That's not good!

MiracleAngel500: Get OUT, Tsukishima! You're BANNED!

Sosuke Aizen: Don't worry, guys! I'll deal with them this chapter.

MiracleAngel500: You're BANNED TOO, Aizen!

Sosuke Aizen: Read the freaking pairing!

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: XD Whoops, it has Aizen! I wonder why...

Sosuke Aizen: Because I'm epic. Hey... aren't you the Tsukishima fangirl?

_Shūkurō__Tsukishima likes this comment._

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: ;)

MiracleAngel500: CAN WE GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER?!

_All Soi/Ai fangirls like this comment._

Sosuke Aizen: Don't YOU decide that?

MiracleAngel500: Oh. Yeah. Oops.

Soi Fon: Just no, okay?

_All of Squad Two likes this comment._

Sosuke Aizen: :*(

Soi Fon: NO. I do not fraternize with the enemy under any circumstances.

_Yamamoto likes this comment._

Yoruichi Shihoin: Sure you don't. XP

Soi Fon: Oh... hi... :*)

Sosuke Aizen: I'm not asking you to like me. I'm asking you to join us. We need to stop this.

_Kisuke Urahara, Toshiro Hitsugaya and 3 others like this comment._

Soi Fon: That would mean joining YOU. AND Kisuke Urahara. And I will NEVER do that.

MiracleAngel500: Thanks for requesting this, looks like it's going to make me win this war.

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: No problem. And it's a war now?

Sosuke Aizen: Yes. And we are NOT going to lose.

_Kisuke Urahara, Toshiro Hitsugaya and 3 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Yes you will. And when you do, this story ends.

Sosuke Aizen: Wow, the readers are going to be ticked at you for THAT one.

_DevilsEyeAlchemist13 and everyone else like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Doesn't matter... this chapter won't ever get posted.

_Soi Fon likes this comment._

Ichigo Kurosaki: Come on, even I forgave Toshiro to get a chapter out...

MiracleAngel500: Ichigo, you are condemned to the pit of torture for the rest of the chapter.

Ichigo Kurosaki: WHAT?!

_Kisuke Urahara, Toshiro Hitsugaya and 3 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: You were BANNED. If you break in, you get tortured.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Worth it if it gets her to join us.

Soi Fon: How is that worth it?

Sosuke Aizen: Because Ichigo's getting tortured, I'll answer. Would you die to save the world?

Soi Fon: Yes...

Sosuke Aizen: Would you die to defeat me?

Soi Fon: YES.

Yoruichi Shihoin: Would you die to stop a maniac writer from killing all of us?

Soi Fon: I guess so...

Yoruichi Shihoin: So would I.

Sosuke Aizen: So we need to get this chapter out.

Soi Fon: WHY?

Yoruichi Shihoin: Because she said that when we lose, the story ends.

Soi Fon: Oh...

Sosuke Aizen: Besides. The next chapter should be you and Yoruichi.

Yoruichi Shihoin: Forgot about that...

Soi Fon: Leave me alone, Aizen. Or I'll KILL you.

_MiracleAngel500, Yamamoto and everyone else Aizen's ticked off like this comment._

Sosuke Aizen: I'll follow thee and make a heaven of hell, to die upon the hand I love so well.

Soi Fon: ...what?

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Um... Shakespeare? Really?

Soi Fon: He's quoting SHAKESPEARE?! WTF?!

_Kisuke Urahara, Yamamoto, Gin Ichimaru, and several million other people like this comment._

Yoruichi Shihoin: Yeah, I'm with them... HUH?!

Sosuke Aizen: :*) I figured it couldn't hurt... Soi Fon, my heart is ever at your service.

Soi Fon: Timon of Athens, Act 1 Scence 2.

Yoruichi Shihoin: You read Shakespeare?

Soi Fon: I found one of your old books... so I starting reading it.

Yoruichi Shihoin: That was hundreds of years ago that I read that book...

Sosuke Aizen: Weird. But listen, Soi Fon... I need your help here...

Soi Fon: Faith, there hath been many great men that have flattered the people who never loved them.

Sosuke Aizen: Such is my love, to thee I so belong, that for thy right myself will bear all wrong.

Yoruichi Shihoin: Love goes toward love.

Soi Fon: Stop it, you two. Words, words, mere words, no matter from the heart. CUT IT OUT.

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

Sosuke Aizen: Go to your bosom: Knock there, and ask your heart what it doth know.

_Yoruichi Shihoin likes this comment._

Soi Fon: It tells me nothing. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love.

Yamamoto: Not to mention Soul Society would be very angry if a captain started dating a traitor.

_Most of Soul Society likes this comment._

Yoruichi Shihoin: HEY! Soi Fon, don't listen to him! Uh... this above all, to thine own self be true!

_Sosuke Aizen, Kisuke Urahara, all the rebels and several romantic people like this comment._

Soi Fon: No, Aizen. For you and I are past our dancing days.

_Yamamoto likes this comment._

Sosuke Aizen; I'm running out of Shakespeare.

MiracleAngel500: Looks like I win after all.

Soi Fon: This ain't Shakespeare: I DON'T WANT YOUR LOVE.

_Shūkurō_ Tsukishima: Love sought is good, but given unsought, is better.

MiracleAngel500: TORTURE PIT!

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: NO!

_Kisuke Urahara, Toshiro Hitsugaya and 3 others like this comment._

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart courage to make love known?

_Momo Hinamori and Sosuke Aizen like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: You guys are banned! TORTUE PIT!

Sosuke Aizen: For where thou art, there is the world itself, and where though art not, desolation.

Soi Fon: Not bad, most dangerous is that temptation that doth goad us on to sin in loving virtue

Sosuke Aizen: Hear my soul speak: the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service.

Soi Fon: Um...

MiracleAngel500: Come on, Soi Fon, say something!

Soi Fon: Uh...

Sosuke Aizen: Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!

Soi Fon: I'm a Shinigami!

_Yamamoto likes this comment._

Sosuke Aizen: What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet.

Yoruichi Shihoin: Awww. I love Shakespeare!

_Shakespeare nuts like this comment._

Soi Fon: I have one more quote that will answer everything.

Sosuke Aizen: We're screwed.

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

Yoruichi: Soi Fon... okay. What is it?

Soi Fon: I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest.

MiracleAngel500: Great job, Soi Fon- wait. WHAT?!

Sosuke Aizen: o_O

_Yoruichi Shihoin, Kisuke Urahara, Gin Ichimaru and 45 others like this comment._

Soi Fon: Say something, dolt.

Sosuke Aizen: It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Soi Fon: Not bad, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: Um... thanks. :*)

Soi Fon: I have to ask, was any of that true?

Sosuke Aizen: Half of it I've been trying to work up the courage to say to you for years.

Soi Fon: o_O

Sosuke Aizen: :*)

Soi Fon: Who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart courage to make love known?

_Toshiro Hitsugaya likes this comment even though he's in the torture pit._

Sosuke Aizen: Then come and kiss me, sweet and twenty.

Soi Fon: I can express no kinder sign of love than this sweet kiss.

MUSIC STARTS

Soi Fon: chAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no

Aizen:chAngE nando demo umare kawaru no kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasu yo

Yoruichi: TANOSHII uragiri ni atte torawarenai atashi ga koko ni iru no

Hitsugaya:tarinai tsukinai nandatte motto hizumasete yo

Soi Fon: PATAAN kashita konna sekai ja jibun ga tare na no ka wakaranaku naru waku ni hamaritakunai wa kimetsukenai de yo

Aizen:michi naki michi wo yuku no soko ni ittate matteitatte nani mo hajimaranai

DEA13: chAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no

Tsukishima: dareka no omoidoori ni wa sasenai wa

Soi Fon: chAngE nando demo umare kawaru no kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasu yo

Aizen: anata no moto ni wa mou kaerenai wa atashi wa atashi rashiku I wanna chAngE

Ichigo:nande sonna tameratte mitasarenai anata wa doko ni iru no?

Kisuke: kienai sabinai furikitte motto HOW rasete yo

Gin: kawatta kara kizuku sekai wa ima no atashi wo utsushite kureru desho All:anata no omou mirai wa nani ga utsutteiru no?

Soi Fon: ai naki asu e yuku no

Aizen: hikitomenai de koshikutatte atashi wa susumitai

Both:chAngE tomaranai furimukanai yo itsudatte shinjitsu motometeitai no namida mo itooshiku omoeru kigasuru chAngE wasurenai nakushitakunai yorokobi mo dakishimete hashiridasu yo anata no moto kara hanarete shimatte mo atashi wa atashi rashiku I wanna chAngE

ALL: atashi ga kawatta saki ni anata ga iru nara anata ga kawatta saki ni atashi ga iru nara chAngE chAngE hashiridasu yo chAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no dareka no omoidoori ni wa sasenai wa chAngE nando demo umare kawaru no kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasu yo futari de onaji keshiki ga mireru nara anata no moto ni wa itsuka kaeritai wa atashi wa atashi rashiku

SOI FON: I wanna chAngE


	16. HitsuKarin II

MiracleAngel500: Okay, you guys can come out of the torture pit now.

Yoruichi Shihoin: Ouch, you guys look like you went through a meat grinder.

Ichigo Kurosaki: I do not!

MiracleAngel500: Ichigo, if you post again you're going back into the torture pit.

Karin Kurosaki: Great, now he's hiding under his bed. OMIGAWD, what happened to you guys?!

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ...torture pit...

Karin Kurosaki: ARE YOU OKAY?!

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ...not really...

Yuzu Kurosaki: Why don't you come over?

_Karin Kurosaki likes this comment._

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ...where do you guys live again?

Karin Kurosaki: Karakura town... right around the corner from Orihime's...

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Yeah... and that's in the world of the living, right?

Yuzu Kurosaki: o_O

MiracleAngel500: Maybe I overdid it on the torture pit? Chinese bamboo torture might have been a bit much...

Karin Kurosaki: CHINESE WHAT?!

Yuzu Kurosaki: Might have been a bit much, yeah.

Karin Kurosaki: Toshiro, where are you?!

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Uh... I think... I'm not really sure.

Karin Kurosaki: o_O Okay... look around. What do you see?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Um... a lot of green... and a kid with a skateboard.

Karin Kurosaki: Concentrate. What does the kid look like.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: He looks... like a person...

Yuzu Kurosaki: What color is his hair?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Dark... you know, night colored.

Karin Kurosaki: o_O Black?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Yeah... that...

MiracleAngel500: Okay, okay, no more Chinese bamboo torture!

Karin Kurosaki: Toshiro...

Yuzu Kurosaki: What colors is the kid wearing?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Snow...

Ishida Uryu: XP Does the kid have glasses?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I don't know... I can't see good.

Ishida Uryu: Is he waving?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: ...yeah...

Yuzu Kurosaki: How did you know, Ishida?

Ishida Uryu: Because I'm standing in the park with a skateboard right now... but I can't find him.

Karin Kurosaki: I'll be there in five minutes.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Pretty colors...

Karin Kurosaki: O.O Da fudge?

Karin Kurosaki: We found him... he was in a tree...

Yuzu Kurosaki: How'd he get in a tree?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Dunno...

Karin Kurosaki: Weird thing is he doesn't appear to be hurt...

MiracleAngel500: I might have implanted something in his brain... :)

Szayel Granz: That sounds like something I would do...

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

Karin Kurosaki: ...hey Aizen, could you use another rebel?

_Sosuke Aizen likes this comment._

Karin Kurosaki: Excellent. Because I'm freaking pissed.

Orihime Inoue: Should I come over?

_Toshiro fangirls like this comment._

Yuzu Kurosaki: Hey, Orihime, where have you been, anyway?

Orihime Inoue: I was practicing. I do train sometimes, you know! :)

Yuzu Kurosaki: Oh.

Karin Kurosaki: Is Toshiro okay?

Orihime Inoue: Yeah, except he had something really weird in his head. I gotta go now, guys. Back to training! :)

Yuzu Kurosaki: I'll make dinner. You guys need some alone time! ;)

_Ichigo Kurosaki likes this comment._

Karin Kurosaki: He's not even awake, Yuzu.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Says who?

Karin Kurosaki: Ah! Toshiro! Don't do that! :O

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Sorry. And thanks.

Karin Kurosaki: :) No problem?

_Orihime Inoue likes this comment._

Toshiro Hitsugaya: What'd I miss, anyway?

Karin Kurosaki: Read the comments.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I sound stupid.

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

Karin Kurosaki: Love you anyway.

_Toshiro/Karin fangirls like this comment._

Orihime Inoue: o.o :):):)

Karin Kurosaki: ...did I just post that?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Yup.

Karin Kurosaki: Um... oops. :*)

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Well as long as we're being sentimental, I love you too.

Yuzu Kurosaki: AWWWWW!

_Ello, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto and 54929 other people like this comment._

Ello: I know, right?! HitsuKarin forever!

Karin Kurosaki: Umm... 'ello, Ello.

_Anyone with a sense of humor facepalmed right now._

Szayel Granz: By the way, author-person? What did you put in his head earlier and where can I get a few?

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

MiracleAngel500: You and Kurotsuchi... you really like experimenting, huh? ...I have to talk to you later.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi: Okay...

Toshiro Hitsugaya: I think we should be worried...

Karin Kurosaki: Yeah... but on the bright side... :)

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Yeah... :)

Rangiku Matsumoto: Kiss her already.

MUSIC STARTS

Karin Kurosaki: Nobody knows who I really am. I've never felt this empty before.

Toshiro Hitsugaya: And if I ever need someone to come along,

Karin Kurosaki: Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?

Toshiro Hitsugaya: We are rowing the boat of fate.

Karin Kurosaki: The waves keep on coming and we can't escape.

Orihime Inoue: But if we ever get lost on our way,

Yuzu Kurosaki: The waves will guide you through another day!

**AN- Yeah, I'm updating a lot. And for those of you who caught onto the fact that the part of Life is a Boat I used was in ENGLISH as opposed to the other songs I've used... who said they'd all be Japanese? And I'm gonna be using After Dark soon, DEA. Keep your bitch curl on. XD**

**Keep up the reviews people, I'm running out of pairings! And if I run out of pairings... XP**


	17. HichiIchi

**Yeah, I'm back! Surprise! I still have 1 more test to go (hate finals!) The good new is that... remember how i had to go for a while without posting because I was failing bio? I did REALLY WELL on my finals in bio, really really well. So, :)! I won't have to retake it like I would have if I failed the tests.**

**Here's IchigoXHichigo, requested by Bluekit5, and ending song, well, you'll see. coughcoughDEA13coughcough.**

MiracleAngel500: Today's pairing is: IchigoXHichigo

Ichigo Kurosaki: Um, what? Gotta ask... what?

_A lot of people like this comment._

Nanao Ise: Who is Hichigo Shirosaki?

Hichigo Shirosaki: I'm Berry's inner hollow.

Ulquiorra Schiffer: What?

_EVERYONE likes this comment!_

Uryu Ishida: That isn't yaoi... that's mastrubation.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya likes this comment._

Ichigo Kurosaki: Veeeery fuuuuunny, Ishida.

Uryu Ishida: Thanks, so is your face.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya, Abarai Renji, and 5,551,212 others like this comment._

Orihime Inoue: That's my phone number!

Ichigo Kurosaki: What's your phone number?

Orihime Inoue: 555-1212!

Ichigo Kurosaki: O...kay... then...

Hichigo Shirosaki: Anyone wanna fight?

Kenpachi Zaraki: ME!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Whee, my inner hollow fighting- wait, Hichigo, how are you gonna get out? To fight people, you kinda need to be out.

Hichigo Shirosaki: Oh... yeah... hey king, mind if I take over?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Not if you're gonna be fighting Kenpachi!

Ikkaku Madarame: He's not THAT stupid, Hichigo.

_Ichigo Kurosaki likes this comment._

Uryu Ishida: Yes he is.

_Everyone else likes this comment including Hichigo Shirosaki_

Ichigo Kurosaki: So, guys, I'm checking the reviews for this damn story... one of the god-people is officially on our side!

_Sosuke Aizen, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Gin Ichimaru and 2 others like this comment._

Kenpachi Zaraki: Hey, Ichigo, how about letting your hollow out already?

_Hichigo Shirosaki likes this comment_

Ichigo Kurosaki: *ignoring Kenpachi* So what do we DO about it?

MiracleAngel500: They can't answer you, remember.

Ichigo Kurosaki: I hate to admit it, but I'm not quite sure what to do. We'll have to wait for an Aizen or Tsukishima chapter for that.

_Sosuke Aizen and Shukuro Tsukishima like this comment._

_Gin Ichimaru DISLIKES this comment._

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: I think Gin meant to say 'Hey, I know this shit, too!'

_Gin Ichimaru like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Shoot, I can't exactly toss HER in the torture pit...

_The rebels like this comment._

Ichigo Kurosaki: Hey! I just realized something!

Uryu Ishida: What?

Ichigo Kurosaki: I'm not uke this time!

Uryu Ishida: ...congrats?

Hichigo Shirosaki: Oh, he's right... THAT'S MESSED UP!

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Shunsui Kyoraku, MiracleAngel500 and 32849348 others like this comment._

Ichigo Kurosaki: Deal with it. I'm the king.

MiracleAngel500: Well, it doesn't really matter... all that really matters is the chapter. Which seems to be going my way.

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: They always seem to be going your way. Until the turnaround.

_Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and 2 others like this comment._

Bluekit5: Well, let's get back to the pairing!

Hichigo Shirosaki: No! I am NOT being uke to HIM!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Hey, I beat you! You have to accept me as the king!

Hichigo Shirosaki: Then I just won't go out with you!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Well, if you do that, this chapter never ends.

MiracleAngel500: And THAT means I WIN.

Hichigo Shirosaki: So what? I don't really care.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Um...

Sosuke Aizen: .

MiracleAngel500: Did he just post nothing?

DevilsEyeAlchemist: Well, you can't throw him into the torture pit for posting nothing!

_Sosuke Aizen likes this comment_

MiracleAngel500: I guess you're right... but why did he post '.'

DevilsEyeAlchemist: So I know he has something to say, which I think is: Ichigo, stop being an idiot, we'll never win unless you can get to a pairing with me or Tsukishima in it'.

Gin Ichimaru: .

DevilsEyeAlchemist: Or Gin.

Ichigo Kurosaki: What is the next pairing, any- ohhh, I'd better make sure this chapter ends soon.

_Sosuke Aizen and Shukuro Tsukishima like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Yeah, good luck with that... NOT.

Hichigo Shirosaki: This is interesting... it seems the balance of power is in my favor.

Bluekit5: This isn't any fun if they don't kiss!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Um, god-person, how would we kiss? Same body, remember?

Bluekit5: Inner world?

Uryu Ishida: Duh, Ichigo. You're an idiot.

_Sosuke Aizen, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Abarai Renji and 9,899,498,324,829 others like this comment._

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Ichigo... you know there's only one way to end this.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Which is...?

Hichigo Shirosaki: Let me be seme! It's not like you actually deserve it. You're probably better at uke.

_Everyone Ichigo has dated likes this comment._

Ichigo Kurosaki: #annoyed. And Hichigo, NO.

Hichigo Shirosaki: Fine, then no new chapter.

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Ichigo, you PATHETIC IDIOT, are you REALLY going to do this?

_Sosuke Aizen, Uryu Ishida, Gin Ichimaru and 9 others like this comment._

Ichigo Kurosaki: Well... I mean... I never get to be seme!

MiracleAngel500: At least YOU get DATES. I'm single for life!

Ichigo Kurosaki: …wtf?

MiracleAngel500: Oh, never mind.

Sosuke Aizen: . Ichigo, let him be seme.

_DevilsEyeAlchemist13, Gin Ichimaru, Hichigo Shirosaki, and 15 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: SOMEONE forgot about the TORTURE PIT!

Sosuke Aizen: Who forgot about it? I didn't forget about it. I'm not that stupid.

_Gin Ichimaru, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki and 34 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Torture pit for the rest of the chapter!

Sosuke Aizen: o.o #ohcrap

_Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, Gin Ichimaru and 3948 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Byebye~

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: =( Aizen!

Ichigo Kurosaki: ...ouch, Aizen's in the torture pit.

Uryu Ishida: We KNOW THAT already, stupid berry.

_Abarai Renji, Toshiro Hitsugaya, DevilsEyeAlchemist13 and 39489348 others like this comment._

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: GET HIM OUT OF THERE!

_Gin Ichimaru likes this comment!_

MiracleAngel500: Sorry, DEA, not until the chapter is over. =)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Hey, Hichigo... offer still stands?

Hichigo Shirosaki: No, now I have to be seme AND I get to fight Zaraki.

_Ikkaku Madarame, Yachiru Kusajishi, Kenpachi Zaraki and 666 others like this comment._

Ichigo Kurosaki: Are you TRYING to get me KILLED?!

Hichigo Shirosaki: TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT, KING!

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Take it!

_Gin Ichimaru, Shukuro Tsukishima, Sosuke Aizen and 34 others like this comment._

Ichigo Kurosaki: No way!

Uryu Ishida: Kurosaki. Think this through. You are about to singlehandedly end the rebellion. Is that worth being seme in a pairing that won't exist anyway? And condemning Aizen to eternal torture?

_DevilsEyeAlchemist13, Gin Ichimaru, Shukuro Tsukishima and 45 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: ONE more WORD out of YOU, Ishida, and I'm counting you as a rebel!

Uryu Ishida: GO AHEAD, I AM ONE!

Ichigo Kurosaki: It's worth not getting killed by Zaraki!

Uryu Ishida: Is it really, Kurosaki?

_DevilsEyeAlchemist13, Gin Ichimaru, Shukuro Tsukishima and 15 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Torture pit, Uryu.

Uryu Ishida: I know.

Ichigo Kurosaki: ...Uryu?

Uryu Ishida: Yeah?

Ichigo Kurosaki: No, it isn't worth it.

_DevilsEyeAlchemist13, Gin Ichimaru, Shukuro Tsukishima and 15 others like this comment._

Hichigo Shirosaki: Well, King?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Deal.

_Uryu Ishida, Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and 93 others like this comment._

Hichigo Shirosaki: YES!

Ichigo Kurosaki: On the condition that you kiss me BEFORE you fight Zaraki. I want to end this chapter before Aizen and Uryu are too traumatized.

Hichigo Shirosaki: Deal.

Bluekit5: Do I get to take pictures?

Ichigo Kurosaki: I really don't care.

Hichigo Shirosaki: Yeah, whatever.

Bluekit5: YAY!

MUSIC STARTS

Hichigo Shirosaki: Senaka no kage ga nobikiru sono aima ni nigeru

Ichigo Kurosaki: Hagare ochita hane ni mo kizukazu ni tobu

Both: Machikado amai nioi ryuusenn touku mukou kara

Sosuke Aizen: Dokoka de kita you na nakigoe

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Yokaze ga hakobu awai kibou wo nosete

Both: Dokomade yukeru ka

Ichigo & Hichigo: Sore wo kobamuyou ni sekai wa yurete

All: Subete wo ubaisaru

**AN- Sorry for the short ending song. I was in a hurry and the first lyrics I found had only that part. Oh, well, you all get the point.**

**I'm really sorry for TWO things:**

**1) That this took so long. HichiIchi gave me REAL trouble.**

**2) That I never did YoruSoi. I just never got inspiration. I'll get to it eventually!**

**3) That I can't count.**

**Get it? XD**

**NEXT UP: GINJO/TSUKI. OR GIN/RUKI. OR BOTH.**

**Hey, DEA13, Gin/Ruki means Gin and Rukia, right? Or Gin and Riruka?**


	18. KugoTsuki

**A/N- Well, hi again! Yup, I'm back once more! Sorry about the HUGE delay from the last chapter to this one... XD A whole DAY! OMG!**

**So, this is Kugo Ginjo and Shukuro Tsukishima, requested by DevilsEyeAlchemist13, and it has been one of the most enjoyable pairings to write, to be honest. I really liked this pairing, thanks!**

**So to celebrate, the ending song is by a band I really like. They are called Skillet, and you will be seeing more of them. **

**PLEASE READ THIS EVEN IF YOU DON'T NORMALLY READ AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**The reason I asked you to actually READ this authors note is that I am warning you right now that this story may actually have pairings. Not like the ones for one chapter, I mean real ones. This will not stop me from putting in various pairings with people.**

**I think ShukuroXGinjo will be making more appearences, like (if you look carefully for the signs) GinXAizen has.**

**Enough of me giving you spoilers. Read the chapter, hope you like it!**

Shukuro Tsukishima: Ginjo...

Kūgo Ginjō: Yes?

Shukuro Tsukishima: There's another facebook page...

Kūgo Ginjō: Yes?

Shukuro Tsukishima: You might want to take a look at it.

Kugo Ginjo: Okaaaay... wtf?

MiracleAngel500: Shaddup, they want what they want.

Karin Kurosaki: Are you in a bad mood?

MiracleAngel500: Math test. XP

Karin Kurosaki: Oh.

Kugo Ginjo: This is a bit... off, isn't it?

_Anti-Ginjo/Tsuki people like this comment._

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: No, it isn't. :)

_Ginjo/Tsuki people like this comment._

Shukuro Tsukishima: Oh! It's you! :)

Kugo Ginjo: Who is this person?

Shukuro Tsukishima: If you paid any attention, you would know that this is the one on OUR side.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Sosuke Aizen and 5 others like this comment._

Kugo Ginjo: You mean on YOUR side.

Shukuro Tsukishima: ...I guess so. Sorry.

Kugo Ginjo: Yeah, whatever. I just don't want to work with the Shinigami.

_Sosuke Aizen likes this comment._

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Well... it wouldn't be working with Shinigami to go out with Tsukishima!

_Shukuro Tsukishima likes this comment._

Kugo Ginjo: It's what HE wants.

Yuzu Kurosaki: What who wants?

Kugo Ginjo: *facepalm* Kurosaki Ichigo.

Yuzu Kurosaki: Ohhh! I get it now!

_Ichigo Kurosaki likes this comment._

Soutaicho Yamamoto: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!

Shukuro Tsukishima: ...oh shit!

_Kugo Ginjo, Sosuke Aizen, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and 13 others like this comment._

Soutaicho Yamamoto: I go on to check my facebook and find known traitors conversing with my captains!

_Sosuke Aizen likes this comment._

MiracleAngel500: This should get interesting.

_Uryu Ishida likes this comment._

Soutaicho Yamamoto: Attention, all captains be advised that Kugo Ginjo is alive and on the loose! If you see him... kill him.

_Kenpachi Zaraki and Kenpachi Yachiru like this comment._

Shukuro Tsukishima: Who is Kenpachi Yachiru?

_Uryu Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sosuke Aizen and 394394839439 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Never mind. It involves spoilers.

Kugo Ginjo: Oh, great. Here we go again.

Kenpachi Zaraki: I see him!

_Yachiru Kusajishi likes this comment._

Jushiro Ukitake: Wow... Zaraki found him first! We're all off our game today, I see!

_EVERYONE likes this comment!_

Kugo Ginjo: YOU. :(

Jushiro Ukitake: Who? Me? :D

_Yachiru Kusajishi likes this comment._

Kugo Ginjo: I'm going to kill you!

Jushiro Ukitake: yeeeeeeah, good luck with that...

_Shunsui Kyoraku likes this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Aw, I'm out of popcorn! But I have candy corn, so that works too! XD

_Yachiru Kusajishi likes this comment._

Shukuro Tsukishima: Ginjo, please tell me you aren't planning on taking them on. It's suicide!

_Anyone with common sense likes this comment._

Kugo Ginjo: Stay out of this, Tsukishima. :(

Shukuro Tsukishima: Da fuck?

_Riruka likes this comment._

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: O.O I'm watching Ginjo vs. Zaraki and Byakuya... O.o Has he gone nuts?

_Shukuro Tsukishima likes this comment._

Kugo Ginjo: I'm not nuts. I'm just REALLY mad. :(

Shukuro Tsukishima: But you can't beat them both! *remembers fight with Byakuya* They're good!

_Byakuya Kuchiki likes this comment._

Kugo Ginjo: I don't give a fuck. Now shut up, Tsukishima. I'm fighting right now.

_Kenpachi Zaraki likes this comment._

Shukuro Tsukishima: I'm not going to shut up! You might not care if you get killed, but I do!

Kugo Ginjo: o.0

Byakuya Kuchiki: Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

_Rukia Kuchiki likes this comment._

Kenpachi Zaraki: If you get in my way, I'll kill you, Kuchiki.

Byakuya Kuchiki: The same to you.

_Hichigo Shirosaki likes this comment._

Kugo Ginjo: ...I'm fucked.

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

Shukuro Tsukishima: o.o oh, crap!

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Um... do something!

Shukuro Tsukishima: LIKE WHAT?!

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: I don't know! Get him out of there!

_The Fullbringers like this comment._

Shukuro Tsukishima: ...yeah. Later, guys.

MiracleAngel500: Hm... *watching battle* want a play-by-play?

_Sosuke Aizen likes this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Well, Kugo is getting his ass kicked and he's not going to last much longer. There goes Byakuya with Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. And... he's down! But no, back up! Awesome!

_Kugo Ginjo likes this comment._

MiracleAngel500: But there goes Kenpachi, and Ginjo is holding his own against Zaraki but Byakuya is just watching right now... OH MY GOD!

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: WHAT?!

_Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Ichigo Kurosaki and 94938484 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Holy crap... -.- that's gotta hurt...

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: WHAT?!

MiracleAngel500: He took a Senbonzakura to the chest, big hole there now, bleeding pretty badly, and Ginjo is still fighting, and holy crap! Now it's Kuchiki and Zaraki getting their asses handed to them!

_Kugo Ginjo likes this comment._

Riruka: Did you just say he got a giant hole blasted in his chest with Senbonzakura and THEN handed Zaraki and Kuchiki their asses?

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Impossible.

_Sosuke Aizen, Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki and 9324892343989239493249 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Huh? No, HE'S bleeding out on the ground. It's GINJO fighting.

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: ?

_Sosuke Aizen, Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki and 9324892343989239493249 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Oh! I get the confusion. Sorry! Forgot to post that Tsukishima showed up jsut as Kuchiki went for the kill!

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: So... if Ginjo is fighting... Tsukishima is... O.O WHAT?! NO!

_Sosuke Aizen, Kisuke Urahara, Uryu Ishida and 19 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Sorry! ;) What happens, happens!

Isshin Kurosaki: Ichigo, didn't you have that science project to do at Orihime's? Better go now, not much time!

_Ichigo Kurosaki likes this comment._

MiracleAngel500: What a thinly-veiled excuse to let Ichigo go get her to save Tsukishima-san.

_Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki and 3 others like this comment._

Kugo Ginjo: Hurry. The captains ran back into the Senkeimon... but hurry, Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki: o_0 are you actually accepting MY help?

_Soutaicho Yamamoto, Byakuya Kuchiki, Riruka and 934 others like this comment._

Kugo Ginjo: ...hurry up.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Hurrying. But I still don't get it.

_Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kisuke Urahara and 23 others like this comment._

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: I get it! :) Ginjo's worried about Tsukishima-kun! =D

Kugo Ginjo: So are you.

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Hm, true... so you aren't going to deny it?

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Riruka and 348 others like this comment._

Kugo Ginjo: Shut UP! :(

Orihime Inoue: Sorry I'm late... is he still alive?

Kugo Ginjo: Yes.

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Whew!

_Kugo Ginjo, Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki and 934830 others like this comment._

Soutaicho Yamamoto: Captain Kuchiki, why did you like that last comment?

Byakuya Kuchiki: Because I wanted to.

_Rukia Kuchiki, Abarai Renji, Ichigo Kurosaki and 9348209400932408349319238934898 others like this comment._

Soutaicho Yamamoto: o_O

Shukuro Tsukishima: ...what'd I miss?

Orihime Inoue: Kugo-san, please stop hitting Tsukishima-san! O.O

_Shukuro Tsukishima likes this comment._

Kugo Ginjo: Idiot, why did you do that?! What would I do if you died?

Shukuro Tsukishima: Well... life would go on?

Kugo Ginjo: ...No. Not really. Not for me.

Shukuro Tsukishima: I guess now you know why I did it, then. Because what would I do if YOU died, Ginjo? Did you ever think of that?!

Orihime Inoue: Tsukishima-san, please stop hitting Kugo-san!

_Kugo Ginjo likes this comment._

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: He DOES kinda deserve it... but yeah, stop hitting him. XD

Shukuro Tsukishima: Promise me, Ginjo. Promise that you will NEVER do that again.

Kugo Ginjo: ...you mean never do it again without you.

Shukuro Tsukishima: Yeah, that. XD

Kugo Ginjo: I promise... if you promise never to take a hit like that for me again.

Shukuro Tsukishima: ...I'm always going to try to protect you. Deal with it.

Kugo Ginjo: XD I guess I have to!

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Thanks for lending me the video camera, Toshiro. This is too good! :)

_Toshiro Hitsugaya likes this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Aim it back at them, I think their about to kiss! XD

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: I thought you weren't supposed to want them to succeed?

_Sosuke Aizen, Shukuro Tsukishima, Karin Kurosaki and 39 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Well... this one is okay. I like Tsukishima now, after all.

Shukuro Tsukishima: o_0 What, now?

_Sosuke Aizen, Ishida Uryu, Kisuke Urahara and 186 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: I had to watch some of the fullbring arc to get Ginjo's character right... and, well, you're cool!

_Shukuro Tsukishima and Kugo Ginjo like this comment._

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Told you so.

_Shukuro Tsukishima, Kugo Ginjo, Sosuke Aizen and 15 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: 9_9 #eyeroll

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Enough of that... KISS ALREADY!

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

MUSIC STARTS

Kugo Ginjo: Do you know what it's like when... you're scared to see yourself? Do you know what it's like when... you wish you were someone else? Who didn't need your help to get by?

Shukuro Tsukishima: Do you know what it's like... to want to surrender?

Kugo Ginjo: I don't want to feel like this tomorrow! I don't want to live like this today!

Shukuro Tsukishima: Make me feel better, I want to feel better!

Kugo Ginjo: Stay with me here now...

Shukuro Tsukishima: And never surrender!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Never surrender...

Shukuro Tsukishima: Do you know what it's like when... you're not who you wanna be?

Kugo Ginjo: Do you know what it's like to be you're your own worst enemy?

MiracleAngel500: Who sees the thing in me I can't hide...

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Do you know what it's like... to wanna surrender?

Shukuro Tsukishima: I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow! I don't wanna live like this today!

Kugo Ginjo: Make me feel better! I wanna feel better!

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Stay with me here now, and never surrender!

Kugo Ginjo: Make me feel better,

Shukuro Tsukishima: You make me feel better,

Kugo Ginjo: You make me feel better,

Shukuro Tsukishima: _Put me back together!_

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow!

MiracleAngel500: I don't wanna live like this today!

Kugo Ginjo: Make me feel better, I need to feel better!

Shukuro Tsukishima: Stay with me here now, and _never surrender!_

Kugo Ginjo: Put me back together!

Shukuro Tsukishima: Never surrender!

Both: Make me feel better! You make me feel better!

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Stay with me here now...

Shukuro Tsukishima: And never surrender!

**AN- Well, this was long! My short-medium chapters are 1 or 2 pages, the longest are 4... this was five- not even counting the authors note or the song! Almost 2,000 words... new record for me! Actually, right now it's 1,976 words not counting this sentence, so I might just hit 2,000.**

**Please request your pairings! Up next... Either GIN x RUKIA or AIZEN x TSUKISHIMA.**

**Hey, guys, remember: I'm an on-again off-again author. I'm on right now, I might be off tomorrow. Or the next day. It happens when it happens. Don't worry... I'll be back! :) Besides, I'm FINALLY finished with my tests!**

**Thanks for putting up with abnormally long author's notes and a cheezy yaoi moment. See you!**

**2013 words! (Yes, on purpose.)**

**Bye!**

**~Mira**


	19. IchiRuki (Ichimaru)

**AN- Okay, first: SORRY. This is going to be... well, not so much Gin/Rukia. I'm finding it impossible to believe that would ever happen. It's just... wrong. I might try again later.**

**Instead, I had to pair Rukia with someone else... so I looked through the profiels of those who favorited this... and most of them seemed to agree. So, read on. This might become a permanent pairing.**

**And thank you, DEA13, I know how to spell cheesy. I just think cheezy looks cooler. XP**

**ENDING SONG: Asterisk**

MiracleAngel500: IchiRuki!

Rukia Kuchiki: XP I think I can live with this...

_Ichigo Kurosaki likes this comment._

MiracleAngel500: And by Ichi, I mean Ichimaru. GIN Ichimaru.

Rukia Kuchiki: ...seriously? This is messed up.

_Sosuke Aizen and Bluekit5 like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: How many times do I have to say this? They want what they want!

_DevilsEyeAlchemist13 likes this comment._

Rukia Kuchiki: Who is responsible for this? :(

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: XD It's funny!

Rukia Kuchiki: :(

_Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Aizen, Byakuya Kuchiki and 312 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: What's the problem? He only tried to kill her.

Rukia Kuchiki: That IS the problem. Well, that and the fact that I DON'T LIKE GIN ICHIMARU!

_Byakuya Kuchiki, Abarai Renji, Ichigo Kurosaki and 93482303482 others like this comment._

Gin Ichimaru: Ouch.

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: ;) Consider it a challenge, Ichimaru.

Gin Ichimaru: :(

_Sosuke Aizen likes this comment._

Rukia Kuchiki: I'm logging out.]

Gin Ichimaru: Bye-bye.

_RUKIA KUCHIKI HAS LOGGED OUT._

Ichigo Kurosaki: Holy-!

_Sosuke Aizen, Shukuro Tsukishima, Kisuke Urahara and 9234234928583432494859 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Ichigo gets the torture pit.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Um, look around, please? The freaking world is ending!

_Karin Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and 34982 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: I warned you. When you lose, the story ends. ;)

Bluekit5: It can't end yet!

_DevilsEyeAlchemist13, Ayuhime -or Ame-chan, Gin's lil Sis, and 17 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: Sorry?

Gin Ichimaru: Someone get Rukia back online.

_DevilsEyeAlchemist13, Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki and 9348 others like this comment._

Orihime Inoue: I can't find her!

Byakuya Kuchiki: She isn't here.

Abarai Renji: ...I bet I know where you can find her. She'll be

Byakuya Kuchiki: Abarai?

Abarai Renji: Sorry. Falling lamppost smashed my phone. Someone look in Ichigo's closet.

_Ichigo Kurosaki likes this comment._

Ichigo Kurosaki: I forgot about that... Karin, Yuzu, you at home? Go search the closet.

_Gin Ichimaru, Yuzu Kurosaki, Abarai Renji and 5,000 others like this comment._

Karin Kurosaki: Soccer practice.

Yuzu Kurosaki: I'll get it. What should I say?

Gin Ichimaru: Just point out the window and say she needs to get back on facebook.

_Byakuya Kuchiki likes this comment._

MiracleAngel500: It won't stop. The self-destruct mechanism can't be reversed. Three minutes to self-destruct.

Rukia Kuchiki: See? So why did Yuzu make me log back on?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Because everything resets at the end of the chapter.

MiracleAngel500: He remembered that...?

Kisuke Urahara: WHEN DID ICHIGO GET SO SMART?!

_Sosuke Aizen, Shukuro Tsukishima, Byakuya Kuchiki and 93482934802394820934809384945892384985083409285092 3850923840923840923820938 others like this comment._

Ichigo Kurosaki: Ouch.

Gin Ichimaru: Look, I'm sorry, okay, Rukia? I was just trying to stab him in the back, remember?

Rukia Kuchiki: Yeah, and now you're going out with him! I'm not that gullible.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques: Aizen, you and Gin are still dating?

_Sosuke Aizen likes this comment._

Gin Ichimaru: Yeah, that's why this is so awkward... :*(

Sosuke Aizen: It's just a chapter pairing. ;)

_Gin Ichimaru likes this comment._

Rukia Kuchiki: XP I'm still here, you know.

Gin Ichimaru: Good, if you'd left again I'd be scared. Scratch that, MORE scared. o.o

Rukia Kuchiki: I'm not about to have GIN ICHIMARU be my first kiss, okay people?

Ichigo Kurosaki: THAT'S the problem?

Orihime Inoue: But... you mean you've never been kissed?

Rukia Kuchiki: This is so NOT the point!

Gin Ichimaru: ...okay, now I get it. XP

_Rukia Kuchiki, Abarai Renji, Ichigo Kurosaki and 7 others like this comment._

Rukia Kuchiki: Besides, I heard from Izuru that Gin is a really aggressive kisser. Not to mention he's bad at it.

Izuru Kira: RUKIA!

_Ichigo Kurosaki likes this comment._

Gin Ichimaru: o_0 Awkward~

Ichigo Kurosaki: Okay. So the problem is that you don't want Gin as your first kiss?

Rukia Kuchiki: -_-

Ichigo Kurosaki: Problem solved.

_Rukia Kuchiki likes this comment._

Abarai Renji: 0.0 I don't know if that meant what I thought it meant...

_Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki  
like this comment._

DevilsEyeAlchemist13: Did Ichigo just kiss her? Please tell me if Ichigo just kissed her.

Byakuya Kuchiki: Ichigo just kissed her.

_DevilsEyeAlchemist13, yukiiarooo, BadGirlxD and 15 others like this comment._

MiracleAngel500: ...Did NOT see that coming.

MUSIC STARTS

Rukia Kuchiki: Izuru was right, by the way.

Izuru Kira: RUKIA!

_Ichigo Kurosaki likes this comment._

Gin Ichimaru: Ouch. XP

Ichigo Kurosaki: Hey, Gin... I know this song is supposed to be you and Rukia...

Gin Ichimaru: But you two should do it. XD Go ahead.

MUSIC CONTINUES

Rukia Kuchiki: miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari

Ichigo Kurosaki: inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru koto naku todoku

Rukia Kuchiki: Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi

Ichigo Kurosaki: kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo

Both: bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni

Gin Ichimaru: hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku

Sosuke Aizen: monogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku sono naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku

Both: jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku

Ichigo Kurosaki: me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba GOOD BYE

**AN- Yup. IchiRuki. Most of you prefered that over IchiHime.**

**My theory is that since this was originally for ByaRen, most of you came here for ByaRen. Therefore, most of you don't always ship RenRuki. Therefore, IchiRuki.**

**Either that or it's just a really weird coincidence (or IchiRuki got more popular than IchiHime.)**

**I actually ship IchiHime more than IchiRuki, but... whatever?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Mira**


	20. The Rebellion (AiTsuki)

**AN- It's a record. This just became the story with the most chapters I've ever posted. Once I did something like 17, but I'm not counting the announcement chapters in this fic, so I just broke my record! YAY!**

**I also think I just broke my chapters-a-day-in-a-row record: FOUR!**

**This also just happens to be the chapter when I can officially say... THE PLOT IS GOING TO START! Up until now it's really just pairings and dropping hints. Now... IT'S THE REBELLION!**

**Sosuke Aizen:** Okay, so we both know we can end this chapter whenever we want, right, Tsukishima?

**Sosuke Aizen:** Tsukishima?

**Kugo Ginjo: **Tsukishima?

_Sosuke Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara and 3 others like this comment._

**MiracleAngel500: **Well... I see Szayel or Kurotsuchi made their choice...

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi:** That would be me. Szayel's still thinking.

_Szayel Granz likes this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen:** What did you do, Kurotsuchi?

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi: **I chose the better offer.

**Sosuke Aizen:** You're a captain! You can't do this! It's going against... oh.

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi: **Somehow, I don't think Central 46 will have a problem with me going against known traitors.

_Soutaicho Yamamoto likes this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen: **Shit, shit, shit!

_Kugo Ginjo likes this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** AND Karin's in the torture pit. I finally remembered that she's been posting, yet she declared her rebellion back in HistuKarin II. Ichigo, too, because he posted last chapter.

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** …what?!

**MiracleAngel500:** XD

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** o_0 Oh crap!

_Isshin Kurosaki likes this comment._

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13: **C'mon, you're AIZEN. Make a fucking PLAN.

_Yuzu Kurosaki likes this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen:** Well, I'd need more information on the torture pit.

**MiracleAngel500:** Hey, you already saw half of it. Toshi-kun and Berry-kun saw the other half.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya dislikes this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen:** But if Hitsugaya tells me about it, he gets thrown in again, so...

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **There's a drawing in Karin's backpack.

_Yuzu Kurosaki likes this comment._

**MiracleAngel500: **TORTURE PIT!

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13: **I think he knew that already.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya likes this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen: **That was extremely reckless. Anyway... Yuzu, can you get that drawing? We have to get them back if we're going to go after Kurotsuchi.

_Uryu Ishida likes this comment._

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi: **Yeeeeeeah, good luck with that...

**Kugo Ginjo:** The last time someone said that... it wasn't good.

_Jushiro Ukitake likes this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen: **Oh come on, you aren't superstitious, are you?

**Kugo Ginjo:** No. It's just reckless. XD But then again... reckless isn't a new think around here.

_Gin Ichimaru, Kisuke Urahara, Sosuke Aizen and 383 billion others like this comment._

**MiracleAngel500: **And so, with little knowledge and even less sense, the rebels plan to attempt a suicidal strategy to rescue their friend.

**Sosuke Aizen: **This torture pit is very complicated... it's also pretty big, and we won't be able to find them easily. And it incorporates the most devious method of torture known.

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

**Yuzu Kurosaki: **Whips?

_Isshin Kurosaki likes this comment._

**Kugo Ginjo:** Chinese bamboo torture?

_Kisuke Urahara and Uryu Ishida like this comment._

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Paperwork?

_Shunsui Kyoraku likes this comment._

**Gin Ichimaru:** Destructive fangirls?

_After consideration, EVERYONE likes this comment._

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13: **I like Gin's idea.

**Sosuke Aizen:** Take it a step farther.

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

**Gin Ichimaru:** HOLY SHIT! You put in...

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** MARY-SUES?!

**MiracleAngel500:** Hit the nail right on the head. :)

_Hammers like this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen:** Yes, unfortunately, Mary-Sues run rampant in the torture pit.

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** ...what's a Mary-Sue?

**Isshin Kurosaki**: You're too young. Trust me, there are things in this world worse than death.

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** GET THEM OUT OF THERE!

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Karin Kurosaki and 2 others like this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen:** Wait... 2 others? Only the three of them were trapped down there...?

**MiracleAngel500:** Lol! You'll see!

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** Who haven't we seen in a while...?

_Sosuke Aizen likes this comment._

**Kugo Ginjo:** Well, there's Gin...

_Gin Ichimaru dislikes this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen:** And Grimmjow...

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques dislikes this comment._

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** And Byakuya and Renji, of course...

_Rukia Kuchiki likes this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** Stop helping, DEA.

**Sosuke Aizen:** Byakuya and Renji...? Could they be the ones down there...?

_Byakuya Kuchiki and Abarai Renji like this comment._

**Kugo Ginjo: **But... why?

**MiracleAngel500: **Well, not actually my fault. This one's on Yamamoto. I'm letting him throw traitors in the pit. XD

_Soutaicho Yamamoto likes this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen:** ...holy crap! You're letting Mayuri kidnap people and experiment on them, letting Yamamoto accuse people of treason and throw them in the pit... what else?

_Kugo Ginjo, Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki and 17 others like this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** I have a lot of resentment I need to take out on you. XD Deal with it!

**Orihime Inoue:** Well... we have to go save them!

_Rukia Kuchiki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Sosuke Aizen and 17 others like this comment._

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi:** Mind if I sit this one out, Miracle-sama?

**MiracleAngel500:** No problem, it doesn't really matter. Hey, Szayel! What's taking you so long to make up your mind?

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

**Szayel Granz:** ...thinking.

**MiracleAngel500:** Okay, I guess... hurry up, though, the choice isn't that hard.

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi:** Or is it... oh, now I see. He's not a very interesting love interest, Granz. Take my advice and leave him behind.

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

**Szayel Granz:** Yeah, I know... but... I have to think about it, okay?

**Sosuke Aizen:** Well, I don't know what the hell is going on between you guys, but come on, everyone. We HAVE to save them.

_Yuzu Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki and 13 others like this comment._

**DevilsEyeAlchemist: **I wish I could go with you.

**Sosuke Aizen:** ...maybe you can!

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** How?!

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen: **I'm going to need help... Ayuhime, are you there?

**Ayuhime: **Yes I am!

**Sosuke Aizen: **You came into this world to watch Hitsugaya and Ichigo making out, right?

_Rangiku Matsumoto likes this comment._

**Ayuhime: **Uh-huh! I get it. DEA just has to go in by the tree. Don't even think about it! Just take a step.

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13: **I'm... I'm in!

**Sosuke Aizen: **Ayuhime-chan, can you help us too?

_Kisuke Urahara, Gin Ichimaru, Yuzu Kurosaki and 17 others like this comment._

**Ayuhime: **Uh, why?

**Sosuke Aizen: **Because... I don't know why.

**Yuzu Kurosaki:** You were the ToshiIchi fan, so do it because they have Toshiro and Ichigo down there! With the Mary-Sues!

_Rukia Kuchiki, Isshin Kurosaki, Sosuke Aizen and 21 others like this comment._

**Ayuhime:** They DO?! Count me in!

**MiracleAngel500:** Well. Remind me never to underestimate the strength of a fangirl. Or boy.

_Ayuhime, DevilsEyeAlchemist13, Bluekit5 and 3,456,789 others like this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen: **Then let's go!

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** Go where?

_MiracleAngel500 and Mayuri Kurotsuchi like this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen: **Crap, I don't know where it is!

**Rukia Kuchiki:** I bet I can find it. My brother is there, my best friend is there, and _Ichigo_ is there. I can find them.

_Byakuya Kuchiki, Abarai Renji, and Ichigo Kurosaki like this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen: **Raise your reiatsu. It should make it easier for her to find you. I'll contact Hueco Mundo in case any of them will join us.

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** Good idea. I'll contact them too.

**MiracleAngel500:** And so, with little knowledge, relying on one girl's ability to find the three people most important to her, the small band of rebels and two people from another world set out to free their friends. They know the odds against them, and they ignore those odds. This is the Rebellion. And they will _not. Back. Down._

MUSIC STARTS

**Sosuke Aizen:** We walk alone in the unknown!

**Gin Ichimaru:** We live to win another victory!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **We are the young, dying suns!

**Uryu Ishida:** We live to change the face of history!

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** Don't be afraid, it's the price we pay!

**Abarai Renji:** The only easy day was yesterday!

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** So hear our voice! We have a choice!

**Ayuhime:**_It's time to face it!_

**All:** We are one! We are one! We are one! We will stand together!

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Number one, number one! The chosen ones.

**Shukuro Tsukishima:** We are one! We are one! We will fight forever!

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** We are one and we won't die young!

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** We are the bold, united souls! We live to win another victory.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** Our sacred scars show who we are! They tell the story of our memories.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Don't be afraid! It's the price we pay!

**Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki:** The only easy day was yesterday!

**Kugo Ginjo:** So hear our voice! We have a choice!

**Shukuro Tsukishima:** It's time to face it!

**Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru:** We are one! We are one! We are one!

**Ayuhime and DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** We will stand together!

**Shukuro Tsukishima and Kugo Ginjo:** Number one, number one! The chosen ones.

**Byakuya Kuchiki and Abarai Renji:** We are one! We are one! We are one!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya and Ichigo Kurosaki:** We will fight forever!

**Yuzu Kurosaki:**_We are one and we won't die young!_

**Sosuke Aizen:** We walk alone in the unknown!

**Gin Ichimaru: **We live to win another victory!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya:** Our sacred scars show who we are! They tell the story of our memories.

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** It's time to face it!

**All:** We are one, we are one, we are one, we will stand together! Number one, number one, the chosen ones.

We are one, we are one, we will fight forever!

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** We are one and we won't die young!

**AN- You noticed the chapter ended? SURPRISE!**

**IT'S A TWO-PARTER!**

**See you next time when we cut away to Hueco Mundo for a little of another pairing. I've also changed the way chapters are named.**

**CHECK OUT blackerthanbleach WHO WROTE THE ICHIRUKI FACEBOOK FANCLUB! IT'S WHAT STARTED THIS WHOLE THING AND IT IS MUCH FUNNIER THAN THIS! CHECK IT OUT PLEASE!**

**Thanks!**

**-Mira**


	21. The Choice (NnoiTes)

**AN- Well, Aizen and Grimmjow contacted Hueco Mundo all right... but who?**

**Ending song: Set fire to the rain Adele (nightcore version)**

**Tesra Lindocruz: **A facebook page just opened, Nnoitora-sama... it's Aizen-sama and Jaegerjaques-san...

**Nnoitora Gilga:** And I should give a fuck because...?

**Tesra Lindocruz:** Um... they say they need help?

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Again, I should give a fuck because...?

_MiracleAngel500 and Mayuri Kurotsuchi like this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen:** Oh, come one, why did you have to be the only Espada to get the message?

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques likes this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Because your life sucks.

_Sosuke Aizen likes this comment._

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** Fuck you, Spoonhead!

**Nnoitora Gilga:** I will consider myself fucked. Now go cry in a corner somewhere.

_MiracleAngel500 and Mayuri Kurotsuchi like this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen:** Come on, Grimmjow, let's log out. We're not going to get any help here... we'll just have to save them ourselves.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques likes this comment._

**Tesra Lindocruz:** Wait. What's going on?

**Sosuke Aizen:** Go read the previous chapters. They're on ... the ByaRen Facebook Page.

**Tesra Lindocruz:** Holy crap! So... it's you guys against the writer and Kurotsuchi? Ah... I don't really think that's a good idea, Aizen-sama...

_MiracleAngel500, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nnoitora Gilga like this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen:** I know. :) We're going to win anyway!

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques likes this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** The fuck you are.

_MiracleAngel500 and Mayuri Kurotsuchi like this comment._

**Tesra Lindocruz:** I don't know, they have a chance! :)

_Sosuke Aizen and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques like this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** Say... Nnoitora... you want Grimmjow to fail, right? And Aizen?

_Nnoitora Gilga likes this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Fuck yes!

**MiracleAngel500:** Then how about we work together? :)

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

**Tesra Lindocruz:** o.O

_Sosuke Aizen and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques like this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Huh, that's actually a good offer... join you guys, get to kill them... :)

_MiracleAngel500 and Mayuri Kurotsuchi like this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** So how about it?

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Do I get to kill them myself? XD

**MiracleAngel500:** If you can, go ahead. For all I care, you can hang them upside down from the Statue of Liberty until they starve.

_Nnoitora Gilga likes this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen: **Um, holy crap.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques likes this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** Well? What's it going to be?

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** You just got two more.

_MiracleAngel500 and Mayuri Kurotsuchi like this comment._

**Tesra Lindocruz:** ...

**MiracleAngel500:** Excellent! That makes four of us!

**Tesra Lindocruz:** ...

**Sosuke Aizen:** This is NOT a good idea, Nnoitora... and Tesra...

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Tesra Lindocruz like this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Go fuck yourself.

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** Oh, I would LOVE to kill you right now!

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques likes this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Oh, I would LOVE to see you try!

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** Want to get over here, Nnoitora? We could use extra defenses at the torture pit.

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Okay. Tesra, meet me at the Garganta.

**Tesra Lindocruz: **...no.

**Nnoitora Gilga:** ...the FUCK?!

_MiracleAngel500, Sosuke Aizen, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and 2 others like this comment._

**Tesra Lindocruz:** O.O did I really just say that...? XD

_Sosuke Aizen and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques like this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** Holy crap... Tesra did WAT?

_Nnoitora Gilga likes this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Are you ASKING to get killed?

_MiracleAngel500 and Mayuri Kurotsuchi like this comment._

**Tesra Lindocruz:** It's just... I think this is wrong. I think you're being stupid, and I don't ever remember agreeing to this. So... I have to think things through. I'm not going... I won't do it!

_Sosuke Aizen, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, and DevilsEyeAlchemist13 like this comment._

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** Holy shit, Spoonhead's Fraccione grew a pair!

**Tesra Lindocruz:** o_O What the fuck did I just do?

_Nnoitora Gilga likes this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** You just signed your own death warrant... Nnoitora-san, I think perhaps your first assignment should be to kill this traitor.

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

**Tesra Lindocruz:** ...oh, crap, I'm screwed.

_MiracleAngel500 and Mayuri Kurotsuchi like this comment._

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi:** ...can I have the body? I have a few tests I'd like to run.

**Nnoitora Gilga:** I'm afraid that won't be possible... I haven't even said I'd do it yet.

_Sosuke Aizen and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques like this comment._

**Tesra Lindocruz:** ...the fuck? o_O

_Sosuke Aizen, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, MiracleAngel500 and 2 others like this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Well, I'd just like to hear your reasoning on this first. Why did you decide to do this? It was kind of stupid.

_MiracleAngel500 and Mayuri Kurotsuchi like this comment._

**Tesra Lindocruz:** Um, Nnoitora-sama, did you even read the previous chapters? They explain a lot... you should probably read them.

_Sosuke Aizen and DevilsEyeAlchemist13 like this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** ...five minutes.

_Tesra Lindocruz likes this comment._

**Sosuke Aizen:** You know... we were never told what the pairing was.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques likes this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** Whatever.

**Sosuke Aizen:** Well, this just got harder...

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Tesra Lindocruz like this comment._

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** I can go check the reviews... be back in a bit!

**Nnoitora Gilga:** I'm back... holy crap, what are these people THINKING?

**Sosuke Aizen:** Who, us?

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Tesra Lindocruz like this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Not YOU, the freaking IDIOT WRITER with a GOD COMPLEX!

_MiracleAngel500 is highly offended._

**Tesra Lindocruz:** ...so, what's going to happen now?

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Well, I don't exactly want to join the mad scientist and the stupid writer with a god complex, but I can't join the other side either.

**Sosuke Aizen:** Why not?

_DevilsEyeAlchemist13 likes this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Duh. 9_9

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** I'M on the other side, that's why.

_Nnoitora Gilga likes this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** ENOUGH! Kurotsuchi, kill them yourself.

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Tesra, get your ass out of Hueco Mundo RIGHT NOW. If you don't, I swear I will join them.

**Tesra Lindocruz:** But, Nnoitora-sama!

**Sosuke Aizen:** Tesra-san, he's right, get out of there!

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Nnoitora Gilga like this comment._

**Tesra Lindocruz:** ...I get it, I'm in the way. I'll leave.

**Sosuke Aizen:** Why can't I open a Garganta?

**MiracleAngel500:** As soon as Tesra left, I realized I forgot to close the Garganta ability. I'm the writer, idiot. You can't get through because I said so.

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi:** I thought the Quinta Espada would be a bit stronger than this, you know. This is too easy.

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Fck you, kurotuci

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi:** XD Typo much? I guess that's easy to do as beat up as

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Holy crp, its yu!

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi:** What the hell?

_Nnoitora Gilga and MiracleAngel500 like this comment._

**Tesra Lindocruz:**Well... I sort of sent a hollow through the Garganta instead. :) Sorry!

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi:** You will be!

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** Could you use a little help? :D

_Tesra Lindocruz likes this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** No go awy

**Tesra Lindocruz:** XP Nnoitora-sama!

**Nnoitora Gilga:** ...fine.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques likes this comment._

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques:** Hey, Nnoitora, if you can stand what say the three of us kick some ass?

**Nnoitora Gilga:** ...try not to get in my way.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques likes this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga: **I have NEVER been so HUMILIATED in my LIFE. The freaking SEXTA has to help me beat someone! D:(

**Tesra Lindocruz:** XP Or, seeing as Kurotsuchi-san was THEIR enemy, you had to help them beat him.

_Sosuke Aizen and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques like this comment._

**MiracleAngel500: **I am going to kill you, Spoonhead.

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga: **Crap, he's still alive?! Fuck.

_Tesra Lindocruz and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques like this comment._

**Tesra Lindocruz:** By the way... I've decided to join the rebellion.

_Sosuke Aizen and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques like this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** I just realized... GRIMMJOW! AIZEN! TORTURE PIT!

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

**Tesra Lindocruz:** And now me too?

**MiracleAngel500:** Unfortunately, no. Maybe later.

**Tesra Lindocruz:** Um... why not?

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** I found the pairing! I found the pairing!

_Tesra Lindocruz likes this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** Well, what is it?

**NightRin Kur3na21:** NNOITES!

**Tesra Lindocruz:** o.O

_Nnoitora Gilga likes this comment._

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13: **Well, it's true!

_NightRin Kur3na21 likes this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** How so?!

_Tesra Lindocruz likes this comment._

**NightRin Kur3na21:** Well, let's think. What could be the reason Tesra followed Nnoitora, nearly resulting in his death, to save him from Kurotsuchi? And I wonder why Nnoitora actually told him to get away instead of running and leaving Tesra behind?

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** And why did Nnoitora actually accept Grimmjow's help? Maybe to stop Tesra from being killed? Because we all know Nnoitora would rather die than accept help from Grimmjow.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques likes this comment._

**NightRin Kur3na21:** The evidence is unquestionable. Besides, I think we all know Tesra likes Nnoitora. That much has been obvious for a long time.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and 15,345,123 others like this comment._

**Tesra Lindocruz:** What am I supposed to say to this?

_Nnoitora Gilga likes this comment._

**NightRin Kur3na21:** Well, you could kiss him... XD

_Sosuke Aizen likes this comment._

**Tesra Lindocruz:** I can't do that! Fracciones can't... it's not... IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT!

**NightRin Kur3na21:** So... he has to make the first move... :)

_Sosuke Aizen and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques like this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** O.O WELL?!

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** Ah, I see we've found another pairing you actually like.

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

**Nnoitora Gilga:** o_O This is somewhat awkward... but I actually do like you. :*)

_Tesra Lindocruz likes this comment._

**Tesra Lindocruz:** :)

MUSIC STARTS

**Tesra Lindocruz: **I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell you rose to claim it

**Nnoitora Gilga:** It was dark and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me

**Tesra Lindocruz:** My hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak, to stand in your arms without falling to your feet...

**Tesra Lindocruz: **But there's a side to you That I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say They were never true, never true, And the games you play You would always win, always win.

**Both:** But I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!


	22. Battle of Words (SzayIshi)

**AN- Bit short. Sorry! XD Yet another pairing I actually like!**

**ENDING SONG: My own version of: Shattered by Trading Yesterday**

**UP NEXT: I guess IchiHime. We're getting REAL close to the end of the reviews and pairings, people! Some pairings I just can't write, or they interfere with the plot or they would come out crappy. Sorry!**

**Kugo Ginjo:** Time to attack the torture pit. Ready?

_Kisuke Urahara, Gin Ichimaru, Uryu Ishida and 4 others like this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** Well, right now, Ichigo, Karin, Toshiro, Grimmjow, Byakuya, Renji, and Aizen are still down there. And now... GINJO! TORTURE PIT!

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** Since I'm the only one who can safely post... let's go!

_Kisuke Urahara, Gin Ichimaru, Uryu Ishida and 4 others like this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** Mayuri, can you take care of them?

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** Mayuri against Kisuke, Gin, Ishida, etc? No way.

_Kisuke Urahara, Gin Ichimaru, Uryu Ishida, and etc others like this comment._

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi:** You will be proven wrong.

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

**Szayel Granz:** I think since she's the writer...

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** o.O I forgot!

_Uryu Ishida likes this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** Mayuri against Kisuke: Mayuri.

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** Kisuke? Report?

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** Kisuke...? HOLY CRAP!

_Gin Ichimaru, Nnoitora Gilga, Uryu Ishida and 3 others like this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** Mayuri owns Gin while he isn't looking. Mayuri stabs Nnoitora.

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

**Uryu Ishida:** Mayuri Kurotsuchi gets shot in the back with a Quincy arrow.

_DevilsEyeAlchemist13, Yuzu Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki and 1 others like this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** Mayuri Kurotsuchi goes bankai on your asses.

**Uryu Ishida:** Uryu Ishida gets out of the bankai's range just in time.

_DevilsEyeAlchemist13, Yuzu Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki and 1 others like this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** But Isshin, Yuzu, and Tesra aren't fast even and get owned by the bankai.

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

**Uryu Ishida:** Uryu Ishida shoots Mayuri Kurotsuchi, killing him.

_DevilsEyeAlchemist13 likes this comment._

**MiracleAngel500: **Mayuri Kurotsuchi is not quite dead and owns Uryu Ishida, who is rendered helpless. AND UNABLE TO TYPE!

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** My turn!

**MiracleAngel500:** DevilsEyeAlchemist13's computer keyboard explodes.

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi likes this comment._

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi:** Exllnt

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

**Uryu Ishida:** Uryu Ishida used a knife to cut the cords, you idiots. Uryu Ishida owns Mayuri Kurotsuchi, cutting his head off.

_DevilsEyeAlchemist13 likes this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** Uryu Ishida passes out from blood loss and starts to die slowly and painfully. Did that work?

**MiracleAngel500:** Oh, I forgot, Kurotsuchi got decapitated. Well... nobody left? Too bad, so sad.

**Szayel Granz:** Why is the world collapsing?

**MiracleAngel500:** The End.

**Szayel Granz:** ...Uryu Ishida wakes up.

_Uryu Ishida likes this comment._

**Szayel Granz:** Uryu Ishida blows up the gate to the torture pit. Uryu Ishida goes and completes the mission. Uryu Ishida succeeds.

_Uryu Ishida, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki and 6 others like this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GRANZ?!

**Szayel Granz:** I suppose you could say I'm choosing a side!

_Uryu Ishida likes this comment._

**Uryu Ishida:** Orihime, we could use you down here...

_Sosuke Aizen, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki and 5 others like this comment._

**Orihime Inoue:** Okay!

**Szayel Granz:** I'm curious... why didn't you put Uryu in the torture pit when he posted?

_Uryu Ishida likes this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** Today's pairing.

**DevilsEyeAlchemist13:** Holy crap... XD This is going to be pretty funny!

**Gin's lil Sis:** I know, RIGHT?

_Gin Ichimaru likes this comment._

**Uryu Ishida:** What is it? XP

_Kisuke Urahara, Szayel Granz, Ichigo Kurosaki and 6 others like this comment._

**Gin's lil Sis: **SZAYISHI!

**Uryu Ishida:** ...o_O

**Szayel Granz:** o.0 :*)

**Uryu Ishida:** What the fuck.

_Szayel Granz, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara and 6 others like this comment._

**MiracleAngel500: **He DID just save your ass, Quincy.

_Szayel Granz likes this comment._

**Uryu Ishida:** You're enjoying this!

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

**MiracleAngel500:** If you look back in chapter one, I've been waiting for this for a long time.

_Szayel Granz likes this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** Well, if you look back in chapter one...

_**Uryu Ishida:**__No, please, not me and Szayel..._

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** He wasn't exactly happy about it.

_Kisuke Urahara, Sosuke Aizen,Gin Ichimaru and 4 others like this comment._

**Szayel Granz:** Um... maybe a lot can change in 20 chapters?

_Uryu Ishida likes this comment._

**Ryuken Ishida:** I refuse to let my son date a mad scientist.

**Uryu Ishida:** You should know by now I hate listening to you. XP

_Ichigo Kurosaki likes this comment._

**Szayel Granz:** Um... Uryu? What's that supposed to mean...?

**Uryu Ishida:** :*)

_Gin's lil Sis likes this comment._

**Gin's lil Sis:** XD Since you've both as good as admitted it, kiss him already!

_MiracleAngel500 likes this comment._

**Szayel Granz:** My pleasure.

**Uryu Ishida:** Or was she talking to me?

**Gin's lil Sis:** Lol, just kiss.

MUSIC STARTS

**Szayel Granz: **And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand, why my heart is so broken rejecting your love **Uryu Ishida: **Without love gone wrong life less words carry on **Szayel Granz: **But I know all I know is that the ends beginning **Both: **Who I am from the start take me home to my heart let me go and I will run **Uryu Ishida: **I will not be silenced **Szayel Granz: **All this time spent in vain wasted years wasted gain all is lost **Uryu Ishida: **Hope remains and this war's not over there's a light there's the sun taking all the shattered ones to the place we belong **Szayel Granz: **And his love will conquer and I've lost who I am and I can't understand why my heart is so broken rejecting your love **Uryu Ishida: **Without love gone wrong life less words carry on **Szayel Granz: **But I know all I know is that the ends beginning **Sosuke Aizen: **Who I am from the start

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** take me home to my heart **DevilsEyeAlchemist13: **let me go and I will run **Uryu Ishida:** I will not be silenced **Szayel Granz:** All this time spent in vain wasted years wasted gain time all is lost **Uryu Ishida:** Hope remains **Szayel Granz:** ...and this war's not over

**Uryu Ishida:** There's a light **Szayel Granz:** There's the sun, taking all the shattered ones **Uryu Ishida:** To the place we belong **Szayel Granz:** All this time spent in vain wasted years wasted gain time all is lost **Gin's lil Sis:** Hope remains and this war's not over

**Uryu Ishida:** There's a light, there's the sun, taking all the shattered ones to the place we belong

**Szayel Granz: **And his love will conquer all.

**Both: **And this war's not over.


End file.
